New Start Series Book Two:Living up to the Best
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: (Second Book in, "New Start", Series)Summary: Sequel 15 years later Jaden, Varon, Atticus and Alexis have one thing to prove and that is that they are better than their parents! But when your parents are the KING, QUEEN, PRINCE and PRINCESS of dueling you have to try twice as hard fro people to take you serious. Can they prove they are the best and still find true love?
1. Chapter 1

**We through all my stories and saw, way too many mistakes, so here is the edited version. Story will be done at the end of March.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**15 Years Later**

Jaden was packing for Duel Academy. Yami have gave his son all kind of recipes to make for him and his cousins Alexis, Atticus and Varon. Jaden had everything expect his birthday present from his Yugi, his dad. Jaden knew that his dad was scared to give him Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, but Jaden knew that once him and his cousins got to Duel Academy they would prove to everyone that they are better then their parents.

"Jaden?" Yugi call out to his oldest son. Jaden turn around to see his dad with his old deck. Jaden smiled. Yugi look at his son and gave him a weak, sad smile.

'He looks so much like my mom. If she was here she would be proud that he is about to prove to everyone that he is better than his old man.' Yugi thought as He pulled his son into a hug. Jaden hugged his dad. He knew that these moments would be limited, so this was special.

"I know that you will prove yourself, me,your mom and everyone else, that you are the best of the best. Just remember to call because of you don't your mom will hunt you down and we will, along with your crazy ass family, drop by to see how you guys are doing. Here... Do good with them. Make them better then I could, make them fit you. Uncle Seto down stair waiting with Aunt Joey and you Mom. Grab your stuff and lets go." Yugi said to his son, giving him his old deck.

Jaden walk down stairs outside to see his Uncle Seto and Aunt Joey giving their twins goodbye and their cards to prove to the world they are better than their parents. Jaden saw his mother and father with his younger brother and sisters. Mathew was 11 years old. He was the second oldest and had blonde and black hair with one crimson eyes and a violet eyes. He was tall for an 11 years old. Seven and Sage were twins and they were 8 years were Yugi's little princesses and their eyes remind him a lot of his mother. They had amethyst eyes and were the perfect in Yami opinion.

Jaden hope in the limo and watch as his Uncle and Aunt said their finally goodbyes to their oldest twins. Alexis, who was the baby of the 1st set of twins, had long blonde hair with blue eyes like her father. She had her father temper and was always calm, that why Seto gave her the Blue Eyes Dragon. Atticus, who was the oldest of the two, had shoulder-length brown hair with honey-brown eyes like mother. He had his mother temper and was always happy, that why Joey gave him her Red Eyes Dragon. Both act like their parents and knew that they would miss them, but they needed to prove that they were better than them.

Seto let go of Alexis, who was currently crying. Seto smiled at his daughter. "You will be the best baby. Make daddy proud." Seto whispered in Alexis ear as he lead her into the limo as Joey push Atticus in, who was crying like a giant idiot.

As the car drove off, The 4 parents were left 6 kids who were bored. Seto grab the two boys leaving Joey with their other daughter.

Seth and Jono were Seto and Joey 2nd set of twins ad were 7 years old. They were Joey's little troblem makers. Seth was a mini version of Seto. Jono was a mini version of Joey.

Clair was 4 years old and had one blue eye and one honey-brown eye that made her black hair sparkle. She was just like Alexis and Seto couldn't wait to raise another princess. The 4 family members with their children went into Yugi and Yami house ready to raise their other lovely children.

* * *

~15 Hours later~

Jaden was so piss off right now! Varon wasn't coming until tomorrow, because Aunt Mai have gave an early birth to Amanda, his little cousin and he really was regretting not going under another name when he came here. He look at his cousins and knew they were thinking that same thing. Jaden grab his stuff and walk to his wasn't ashamed of his parents. He knew that both his parents's fame would do this, but damn, could he and his family get a fucking break? He was hoping that his roommate wouldn't be annoying about him being, "Jaden Motou, the son to be Prince of Games."

Alexis and Atticus did the same as both walk to their rooms.

~Alexis~

Alexis walk in and saw her roommate, who black hair with brown eyes. Alexis smirk at the girl; 'This is going to be on hell of a year.' Alexis thought to herself. The girl turned ans smirk at Alexis.

"Hey the name is Blair Flannigan." Blair said. Alexis smiled back at Blair while Blair rolled her eyes at her. To Blair, Alexis was a slut and Alexis didn't care that she was one. Shit, her going to Duel Academy was 75% of her being a slut, that's what Blair thought.

Alexis smirk and bit her lip, making Blair raise her eyebrow. Blair sigh and then smirk at Alexis.

"I have a girlfriend and I don't fuck with slut that has had their way with half of the human population." Blair said as she out her clothes in the closet. Alexis was shocked. Blair didn't know her and she was here calling her out her damn name. Alexis rolled her eyes to herself. It didn't matter that Blair think she is a slut, she will be Alexis because Kaiba's loves challenge.

~Jaden~

Jaden's body didn't or wouldn't move. Jaden roommate was a short blue-hair teen with the most sexy pearl-gray eyes that made Jaden hard as hell. The little boy didn't see Jaden at all.

"Yo. You must be my roommate." Jaden said finally getting him to look at him.

The blue-hair boy blushed and smiled pulling his hair behind his ear which Jaden found hot which made his dick even harder.

"Hey, my name is Syrus Truesdale. I didn't think I would get the King of Games son. I know that you have a lot to prove to the world. I wish you luck." Syrus said with a smile.

Jaden wanted to fuck the shit out of Syrus right now. Syrus had Jaden whipped without trying. Jaden knew one thing; before he meet up with Alexis and Atticus, Syrus Truesdale would be his boyfriend.

"Yeah I do. What about you?" Jaden ask.

"My brother is the top duelist here right now. I think he won a prize to duel Seto Kaiba..." Syrus said before Jaden finish it.

"Zane Truesdale. Yeah, me and my cousins watch him lose against my Uncle and then got tips from him too. Your brother good at Dueling. I know he might be hard to defeat, but me and my cousins will defeat him.

So... Syrus, sorry to be rude, but you are sexy as hell and I want you to be my boyfriend. I'm about to meet up my cousins for lunch, do you want to come... as my boyfriend?" Jaden ask to a shocked and blushing Syrus.

Syrus smiled at Jaden before he kiss Jaden. Syrus tried to pull away,but he learn quick never to play with a Motou. Jaden deepen the kiss and force his tongue into Syrus' mouth. Syrus moaned as he wrap his arms around Jaden's neck. Jaden's arms wrap around Syrus waist keeping him in that place. When they parted Syrus could hardly force on anything, but Jaden.

Jaden smirk. "You are mind." Jaden said as he pull Syrus into another amazing kiss.

Syrus pulled away and smirk at Jaden. "We'll see, Motou." Syrus said as he push Jaden way and walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

~Atticus~

Atticus couldn't believe that he was roommate with the same guys that his dad had beaten in a duel and the fact that Atticus still thought he was sexy as hell. Atticus tried to calm him down, but it was very very very hard, and so was his dick.

Atticus walk over to his bed putting his things up, until he felt someone grope his ass. Atticus turn around, Atticus look at four big meat-heads football idiots. He knew that were football idiots because of the jerseys. They where here for one person, Zane Truesdale.

"If I knew that Seto Kaiba's son was this sexy, I would be a duelist and not a football player." A red hair football player said to Atticus with a giant smirk on his face.

Atticus rolled his honey-brown eyes at the loser and grab a some leather pants... wait, WHAT!

"What the hell!? Mom!" Atticus whispers to himself. His mother didn't pack his bag, his damn Dad did and Mom and Mom's pack Alexis.

Atticus groaned out at this stupid clothing mistake. He grab his iPhone 5S on the charge and called Alexis, but she didn't pick up. Atticus hang up his phone and grab a white t-shirt and a chain that his mother gave him on his 14th birthday.

Atticus turn around to see those four football meat-head sitting down on his and Zane's bed, touching and looking through Zane's stuff.

"What the hell are you asses are doing in our damn shit!? Go somewhere else and annoy someone!" Atticus yelled. All four meat-heads turn around and look at Atticus with lust in their eyes and angry.

'Guess they didn't like that I yelled at them.' Atticus thought as all four walk over to him, but stop when they heard Zane's voice.

"Why the hell are you motherfuckers in my room, irritating my roommate?" Zane said entering the room once again.

All four players turn around to look at Truesdale, who had a glare on his face, and were now scared. They all ran out. Atticus look at Zane and bit his was so fucking beautiful. He sound really gay right now, but Zane was so fucking beautiful. Zane had royal blue hair with blue eyes that made Atticus weak in his knees.

"Thank you." Atticus said trying to go to the bathroom, but Zane stop him.

"Atticus, is it?" Zane ask with a sexy smirk on his face. Atticus felt that if he didn't leave right now that his legs would go out.

"Yeah, Zane, right? I remember you when my dad duel you last year. I'm going to met up with my cousin and my sister, do you want to come with me?" Atticus ask Zane who wearing black skinny jeans with a black tank top on under Letterman jacket.

Zane smiled at Atticus. "Sure, I would love too and maybe, I can show you these cool places around the island, just you and me" Zane said with a smile. Atticus blush. 'Damn. Keep your emotions under control.' Atticus thought as he shake his head yes. Zane smiled and the two left to meet up with Jaden and Alexis.

* * *

~Alexis~

Alexis walk into her room to see Blair in a long blue, red and black stripped maxi dress. She had her Black hair in two braids. She was wearing her glasses.

"Blair, you want to meet my cousin and brother?" Alexis ask her raised her left eyebrow; "Sure, lets go." Blair said to Alexis. Alexis smirk and grab Blair's hand and walk towards the student's lounge, where Atticus and Jaden were waiting.

~Jaden~

Jaden walk out the bathroom, to see his future boyfriend, Syrus, pulling his hair into a low ponytail. Jaden eyes travel to what Syrus was wearing. Syrus was wearing a fitted pair of black jeans with a crimson t-shirt. He had on light brown cowboy's boots. Syrus turn and blush when he saw a half-naked Jaden. Jaden smirk walking towards Syrus who then pop Jaden in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jaden ask. Syrus rolled his eyes. "Get dress J. Your cousins won't wait forever. And you and me aren't a couple until I meet your family and you meet my brother." Syrus said walking towards the door. Jaden rolled his eyes and grab his clothes which was black skinny jeans with a plain black fitted t-shirt. Jaden grab his hair and comb it to the back. Jaden ran after Syrus who was already outside waiting. Jaden close and lock the door behind them and grab Syrus hand leading him to their stop.

~Student's Lounge~

Jaden and Syrus was the second ones to get there. Alexis was there with Blair.

Alexis was wearing light green short-shorts with a white crop top on with light green necklace and high heels. Her blonde hair was down.

"J, this is my roommate Blair. B this is my annoying cousin Jaden Motou." Alexis said. Said annoying cousin, Jaden, rolled his eyes and reach out and shake Blair's hand. "Hey nice to meet you. This is my roommate and boyfriend Syrus Truesdale." Jaden said to his cousin and her roommate. Said boyfriend, Syrus, rolled his eyes, smiled and shake the two girls hands.

Alexis look at her cousin and sign. 'Ra please protect this poor boy and my stupid cousin.' Alexis though as her brother and Zane Truesdale walk their way, over to the four. Alexis frowned. 'Atticus already has someone in his love life...hum.' Alexis thought seeing the way her brother look at the boy and the way the boy look at her brother.

"Hey guys this is my roommate Zane Truesdale." Atticus said. Zane look at everyone, but stop when he saw his little brother with a boy's arms wrap around his waist. Zane eyes narrowed. Syrus saw the way his brother was looking at Jaden and decided he needed to say something to calm his brother down. While, at least try to calm him down.

"Big brother this is Jaden Motou my roommate and... boyfriend." Syrus said. Zane moved right for Jaden. Atticus grab Zane as Alexis push Jaden behind her. Atticus glared at Jaden, hard. Jaden groaned when he saw that glare.

"Damn it! Jaden didn't we say to keep that in your pants!" Atticus yelled. Jaden jump as did Alexis. Atticus, like their mother, was scary when she was piss off. That why it was not smart to cross him sometime.

"Ra! You act like I had sex with him already! I didn't. He is very cruel and evil and keeps saying no to me!" Jaden yelled back.

Atticus rolled his honey-brown eyes. Atticus, who forgot that he was still holding Zane, finally let go with a deep blush on his face. Zane turned around to see Atticus blush and decided right then and there that Atticus look sexy when he blushed.

Blair, who watch the two, smiled at the love that was forming. "How about we go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Blair said.

The other agreed and left. Zane stayed close to Jaden and Syrus and also to Atticus to make the sexy Kaiba blush again. Alexis was watching Zane, making sure he wasn't hurting or using her brother. Atticus had a bad relationship last time and she was hoping that this one would be okay. She just wanted Atticus all to be happy. Blair saw this and knew that Alexis was keeping a close eyes on her brother and Zane. Blair could see Alexis wasn't mad as she thought she would be, but she was going to be faithful to Erin, even if Alexis Kaiba was making her re-think herself.

* * *

Zane was having three big problems.

**1\. That his little brother was being grope my his Boyfriend.**

**2\. Atticus sister was being over protective and it was annoying.**

**3\. Zane was hard right now, teaching Atticus how to play pool.**

That was the hardest for Zane. Every time Atticus made a mistake, his body would jerk on Zane's body and would push Atticus almost over the edge. Atticus turn around and smiled. "Thanks for teaching me how to play pool and... sorry about all this body movement."

Zane look at Atticus and knew he had to control himself. He wanted to be friends with Atticus, but he also wanted to fuck him sense-less, which was not helping him. He was hard as hell and just wanted to know how Atticus Kaiba's body felt and how smooth it was. Zane had to control himself and he knew that.

"Ready to lose to the Master of Pool." Zane ask with a sexy smirk.

Atticus laugh and at what Zane said. "Zane you are the one that is going to lose. Game on." Atticus said. Zane smirk at the little comment and the game of pool began.

Atticus tried to force on the game and not on how sexy Zane look as he tried to beat Atticus.

~Alexis and Blair~

Alexis was was watching them carefully. Zane was currently teaching Atticus how to play pool. Jaden and Syrus were in a booth eating pizza and talking. Alexis could see that Jaden was making Syrus blush as much as he wanted to.

"Syrus and Jaden are such a cute couple." Blair said.

Alexis sigh. "Yeah they are. But I need to keep my eyes on Zane and my brother." Alexis groaned out. Blair rolled her gray eyes with pure irritation in her eyes. Blair knew what Zane and Atticus were doing and she needed Alexis to see them and chill the hell out! She get that she was over-protected and all, but damn you are the youngest, not the other way around.

Blair grab Alexis and they went to where Zane and Atticus was so she could see for herself.

~Atticus and Zane~

Zane was shocked and amazed. Atticus was this good at pool on his first try!? This was not funny anymore! Zane could not force on the game, he was currently losing, because of Atticus moving around and the hot and sexy little movement his did to shot a balls into the pockets.

'He is too sexy for his own good.' Zane thought to himself as Atticus's ass rub up against his very hard and sensitive dick. Before Zane could think about what he just did, he grab Atticus waist holding him still. Atticus who was shocked, not because he wanted to, but his body did, rubbed against Zane's dick again. Zane let out a groaned he was trying his hardest not to let slip out. Both didn't move. Atticus turned around and before he could ask, Zane's tongue was in his mouth making the young Kaiba moan.

~Alexis and Blair~

Alexis and Blair walk pass the corner to see the both of them kissing. When Alexis saw her big brother kissing Zane, she smiled and then sighed. She guess that Atticus had someone that he cared for and walk back to their table. Maybe she needed to back off and let her brother live his life.

When Blair got back to their table Alexis was texting on her phone. Blair sat down next to her and stared at her.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot with being over protective of Atticus. I just want him to be happy and as long as he happy I won't try and kill Zane." Alexis said. Blair smiled and blush. Alexis smirk, she was going to love making Blair blush this school year!

~Atticus and Zane~

Atticus moved away from Zane. Atticus blushed hard and did Zane. Atticus heard his phone ring, telling him he had a text. He check his phone to see a text from his mom. Atticus read the text and his eyes went wide.

Zane raised his eyebrow confused. Atticus couldn't believe that they were doing this so early.

"What's up?" Zane ask.

Atticus turn around with a pale face and scared honey-brown eyes. He finally said this that made Zane scared himself.

"My family is coming for a visited tomorrow." Atticus said to Zane.

* * *

Once both Zane and Atticus got back to the table and told Alexis, Blair, Jaden and Syrus the news Jaden, who was standing up, fainted, Syrus face went blank and Alexis groaned while Blair keep them all together, While she tried.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sighs as they finally got their other three children to sleep after telling them, they would be at Duel Academy in 8 hours. Yami was currently in the bathroom of the Kaiba's boat taking a needed shower. Yugi was in their bedroom waiting for his husband and his children, mommy.

"Some how I'm not surprised that Seto wants to go see them already. And I'm amazed that Ryou got Bakura to let her come when she could have the baby any minute now." Yugi said to Yami who walk into their room in a black silk PJ set.

"While this is their second child, after they lost Madeline 2 years ago. And Alexis, Atticus, Jaden and Varon birthday's are coming up and the 1st duels are tomorrow too. Maybe you, Joey, Seto and Mai want to see your lovely children prove to their selves, the people, and most importantly to us that they are better then you four." Yami said kissing Yugi. Yugi kiss back starting a night of pure love making.

* * *

Zane needed to talk to Atticus. Once they got back to their room, Atticus had to put his stuff up and make a list of things he needed his mom and dad to get him. Zane hope into the shower to clear his head. It didn't help at all. All it did was make Zane think more and more about Atticus naked in the shower with them having hot... **STOP IT ZANE TRUSEDALE!** Zane felt himself get hard all over again.

'Having him as my roommate might make or break me.' Zane thought as he turned the water from hot to cold.

Atticus was currently making the lists that he was going to give his mom. Atticus didn't want his dad to get his hand on the list. He dad would not pay for half of the stuff on the list. Atticus yelp when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to see Zane with just a towel on. His hair was still wet, telling you he had a shower. Atticus leaned forward and kiss Atticus. Atticus moaned when Zane kiss him. The kiss was a first soft, but became more passionate once Atticus force his tongue into Zane's mouth. Zane groaned before he moan. Both separated when they heard a knock on their door.

Atticus went to answer the door. His eyes went wide when he saw his cousin. He was the son of the 4th best duelist in Japan, Varon Valentines.

"Varon! I can't believe you here! Come in!" Atticus screamed as he push his cousin into his room.

Varon Valentines was short for a 14 years old. He had spike brown hair with blue eyes. He had a 'don't give a fuck' personality like his mother Mai Valentines, but a sweet like both his father, Leon.

"Hey! Ra I'm so happy to be here! I'm right across from you! We are going to have..." Varon said before he look behind Atticus to see Zane, who was still half-naked. Varon smirk at Atticus and Zane. Atticus turned around to see what his cousin was smirking about. Atticus remember that Zane was in the room, behind them, half-naked too. Atticus blushed when he remember that Zane was in the room.

"Oh, Varon this is my roommate Zane Truesdale. Zane this is my cousin, Varon Valentines." Atticus said. Varon look at his cousin and his roommate and saw that he came at the wrong time. Varon smiled.

'I hope that Atticus and this Zane dude hook-up; they make a hot couple.' Varon thought.

"I'm going to go unpack. Talk to you later Atticus, when our loving parents and crazy family is here." Varon said opening the door and walking across the hall.

Atticus walk over to Zane and kiss him. Zane force his tongue into his mouth starting a heated make-out session.

* * *

Varon look at his roommate. He knew this guy, but couldn't make out who he is.

Varon's roommate had black hair with onyx eyes. He had hard features that made him stand out. Varon blink once more and finally knew who the person was.

His ex-bestfriend, Chazz Princeton.

"Chazz Princeton. Of course I'm your roommate." Varon groaned as the boy turn around. Chazz look at Varon and groaned himself.

Chazz knew that he would has to prove to Varon that he still love him and he only had this school year to do so.

Chazz walkover to Varon, brush back some of his brown hair. Varon was shock and even more when Chazz leaned in and kiss him. Varon growled as he push Chazz off him and push him out the room and lock the door.

* * *

**Review! First Chapter!**

**Next Chapter is about Ryou having her and Bakura daughter Sakura and Jaden, Alexis, Atticus and Varon show their new decks.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale) (Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba) (Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton) (Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)

The sequel to New Start Yugioh GX style!

**I don't own Vans or Toms! or the Yugioh Characters, but I do own these new monsters and characters!**

**Please review! ****Edited Version! ****Hope you like!**

* * *

~Next Morning~

**~Jaden~**

Jaden and Syrus were asleep, peacefully. Jaden was happy and scared. Happy that Varon got to Duel Academy, scared because his family was on their way and were about to see their decks, for the first time.

Jaden didn't hear the door open or the twins jumping up and down on him and Syrus!

Jaden opened his eyes and glared at his little sisters who giggled when Jaden glared at them. Jaden sighed, there was no point in being mad at these two; they were to damn cute to say mad at. Syrus look up at the two little girls with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes. He turned towards Jaden who was up and playing with the two little girls.

Jaden turn towards his boyfriend and sighed. "This is my little sisters Seven and Sage. That can only means that my family is here." Jaden said as his little brother Matthew and his mom finally enter his room.

"Hey mom." Jaden said to Yami who smiled. Yami was wearing jeans with a black-button up.

"Hey baby. How's is everything so far?" Yami ask, noticing that a boy with blue hair and gray eyes.

"Good. Oh, mom this is Syrus Truesdale, my boyfriend. Sy, this is my mom Yami Motou." Jaden said. Yami raise a eyebrow at this. Jaden sometimes moved faster then Yugi did when they were dating. Yami sighed, as long as his son was happy, he was too.

"Hey mom where's dad?" Jaden ask. Syrus was now up and blushing. He didn't think that he would meet Jay's family so fast, but he like Jaden a lot, so he could deal with this, for now.

"Your dad, Seto, Joey, and Mai are talking to the Head Master of Duel Academy about what ranking you 5 will get. Truesdale you say? You must be Zane's little brother." Yami said looking at Syrus who was blushing bright red.

"Yes, I'm his brother. Do you know him or something?" Syrus ask getting a smile out of Yami.

"Yes, I think I do now. You see we got here at the other side of the bordering room and let me just say when Seto open the door to Atticus's room and saw Atticus in his bed and your brother on top of him kissing him, I thought for sure Seto was going o kill the boy, but Joey had to hold back your uncle. Your father recorded it too! It was so funnnnnnnnnnnnnnny!' Yami laugh at the memory. Syrus laugh. He could imagine his brother running away like a little chicken from Alexis and Atticus father.

**~Atticus~**

Zane was scared. He was so damn scared that Atticus father would pop-up out of no where and try to kill him again! This morning was horrible, but all Atticus did was roll his eyes and kiss Zane's nose.

_Flashback_

_Zane smirk at Atticus who was blushing, hard. Zane leaned down and kiss down Atticus's neck. Atticus tried to hold down a moan. He knew that doing this right now would, no is dangerous. His parents, along with his uncles and aunts where on this island and if they walk in right now, Zane would be DEAD!_

_Atticus push Zane away, trying to gather his thoughts._

_"Zane if I were you, stop. My family is on their way and I already know they are on this island. You need to stop." Atticus said, trying to stop him from kissing farther down. Zane smirk against his skin and went back up to his lips. Zane stop all of Atticus thinking with this kiss. Atticus gave in, moaning as Zane added his tongue._

_Neither heard the door open, but they heard the gasp coming from a woman's mouth. Zane pulled away and his eyes went wide._

_Atticus look up to see his father red, red then he even been, his mom with a smirk on her face and his uncle with his phone out recording. Atticus rolled his eyes and pulled Zane down and kiss his nose._

_"Told you." Atticus said as Zane standed up._

_"You are about to die!" Seto yelled running towards Zane who ran the opposite way. Yugi, Yami and Joey started to laugh as Zane ran for his life. Atticus walk over to his mom, uncle and aunt hugging them saying hello and giving his mom his list and making her promise not to give it to his father. Joey smiled and said yes to her son asking for Alexis's room number._

_Flashback_

Atticus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend... wait did he just say boyfriend? Atticus knew that he like Zane, but he knew moving into a relationship fast would end in heartbreak and Atticus couldn't do it again. After what James, his ex, and Kendall, his ex-bestfriend, did to him because he was rich, he stays away from dating. He could see, that Zane was different and the fact that he didn't want anyone else, but him tough Atticus. Atticus wasn't confused in his feelings for Zane. He just hope Zane feels the same.

Atticus look up to see Zane was back in the room, fully dress. Zane had on black leather jeans with a blue-button up with his Letterman jacket in his hand. Atticus smiled at Zane. Zane look at Atticus and what he was wearing and smiled. Atticus was wearing ripped blue skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt and a leather vest over it. He didn't know if Atticus like him, but he sure as hell like Atticus. He had to let Atticus know today, how he feels before the opening duels.

"Hey Atticus, I need to talk to you, about us." Zane said throwing his Letterman jacket on his bed. Atticus walk over to the bed and sat.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to know if you and me..." Atticus said before Zane stop him and finish his sentence.

"I want to be your boyfriend, Atticus. I really do. I think you are smart, fun and sexy as ever." Zane said to Atticus who smile. Atticus moved to closer to Zane and wrap his arms around his neck.

"I would love to be your boyfriend." Atticus said kissing Zane, who wrap his arms around Atticus's waist. Again, both didn't heard the door being open, but they did heard Seto clear his voice and in a scary tone say this to Zane.

"We need to talk."

Zane was not just scared, all he knew was he just shitted his self.

**~Alexis~**

Alexis was tried. She loved her family, but she was not in the mood to see them right now. She knew she had to duel today and she needed to get her deck together and clear her head, and her family didn't help her do any of those things. She really wish they where not here right now.

"You needed to relax, Alexis." Blair said as she walk into their room. Blair had on white jeans, with red high heels and a fitted crop top. Her hair was in a loose bun with her deck and duel disk ready for today.

Alexis sighed. "You don't know my family. My dad thinks of me as his little girl and my mom, even if she know how to control my dad, my dad always finds a way to get what he wants. I need to force on building my deck. I have a lot to prove." Alexis said finally finish with her deck. Alexis walk over to her closet and pick out some shorts, a fitted tank top and her cream Vans.

Blair look at Alexis and groaned. 'Why did she have to be my roommate? I don't think Erin will let me live this down.' Blair thought as she and Alexis left their room and walk to the kitchen.

**~Varon~**

Varon smirk as Chazz moaned out, as Varon kiss down his neck. Chazz tried to push Varon away, but Varon didn't care. He knew that his parents were on the island as well as his uncles and aunts and he alson knew that his parents didn't forgive Chazz for what they thought Chazz did to Varon at his old school. Shit, Varon, himself, didn't want to listen to wat he had to say last night, but he did, even if his pride was telling him not too.

_Flashback_

_Varon push Chazz away. Varon was red with angry and he really wanted to hit something._

_"Why can't you stay the hell away from me?!" Varon screamed as tears came down his face. Chazz walk closer to Varon. Varon back up. Chazz groaned._

_"Why can't you just stop and listen?! It wasn't me who told the school about you being gay. Why would I tell when I love you!" Chazz yelled. Varon stop moving and look up at Chazz._

_Varon was confused. Everyone told him, from teachers, to students, to the fucking principle, that Chazz told the whole school he was gay. If Chazz didn't then, who did?_

_Chazz walk over to Varon and kiss his forehead. "You remember KCasey Micheal? It seems that she know your parents, or her mom knew your parents. She hates you, because she hates your family. So, when she heard you tell me, she told the whole school saying I told her to make everyone hate me. I would never tell anyone your secret Varon. Shit, because of KCasey's hatred for you and your family, I almost lose you. I love you Varon Valentines." Chazz said as he kiss Varon. Varon, who was trying not to cry, hug Chazz. He knew now that Chazz didn't really try to hurt him and whoever this, KCasey's person, is Varon was going to make her pay right after he has a talk with his family about KCasey's mother, Kristen Micheal._

_Flashback_

Varon pull away from a pouting Chazz. "Come on, we both need to explain what happen between us and make sure my uncles don't try to kill you when they see you today. To the Student Lounge we go." Varon said as he brush back his hair into a loose ponytail. He brush off anything that got in his blue fitted skinny jean. He grab his black jacket and his blue Toms waiting for Chazz who was grabbing both their decks and duel disks. Chazz grab his black jacket that went well with his black jeans and purple tank top. Chazz wrap his arms around Varon as they walk to the diner room.

**~Student Lounge~**

Yugi, Leon, Seto, Bakura, and Marik glared at Chazz, who was hiding behind Varon, Alexis and Blair. Varon look at his mother, Mai Valentine, who was next to his pregnant aunt, Ryou. Varon knew that this had to end now because even if Varon wanted to hated Chazz, he still love him.

"Can anyone explain what is going on?" Mai ask wanting to know right then and there.

"Okay, question do you guys know a woman name Kristen Micheal?" Chazz ask. Every single adults froze. They knew that bitch and knew that if she had a damn child then the child was 10x worst then she was.

"Yes we know her, why do you ask?" Yugi ask. Chazz sighed.

"She has a daughter, who hates me and Varon and when Varon told me he was gay, she went and told the whole school saying I told her." Chazz said. All the adults were now frowning. They didn't know that Kristen got married. They didn't think someone wanted to wife, a bitch that still wants Yugi.

"Fuck!" Joey groaned. She really should have fuck that bitch up when they were teens. Ryou wish that she could hurt her, but she was pregnant and ready to give birth any...

"OH SHIT! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Ryou scream. Bakura was up and with the help of Yugi and Seto leading Ryou into the nursery office.

Zane, Syrus, Blair and Chazz blink and then look at Atticus, Jaden, Alexis and Varon who were smirking.

"You guys don't know the meaning of normal, do you?" Zane, Syrus, Blair and Chazz said to the next generation of dueling. All four shake their heads yes and walk behind their parents to see Ryou give birth to the newest member of the family.

**~Nurse's Office~**

Bakura walk in a line, finally understand why Yugi, Malik, Seto and Leon did this. He was worried. He and Ryou had try to have a child before, but ending up losing her in a terrible car crash that almost took Ryou too, two years ago. Mai look at Bakura, who was pacing up and down the nursery office's waiting room. Mai knew that they were trying to be careful this time. They didn't want to lose her like they lose Madeline, their first daughter.

"Bakura, relax. The Nurse and Doctor knows what they are doing. If they didn't do, you really think that Seto and Joey would hire people that doesn't know what they are doing? Relax Bakura, your family is here to support you." Mai said, which calm Bakura down a little, before the nurse and doctor came out with a smile on their faces.

"Hi, my name is Alexandria and this is Doctor Johnson and Ryou and your daughter is fine. Ryou and her and both asleep." Alexandria, the nurse, said to Bakura and the others. They thank the two and ran into the room to see a blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes baby girl. The girl look up at Bakura and smile. Seto smirk at the baby and how Bakura reacted.

"Looks just like Aunty Ren. Good because I can't take the white hair all the damn time." Seto said as Bakura pick up his daughter, who smiled at her daddy.

"Sakura. A sweet name for a sweet, but evil child." Ryou said waking up. Bakura smirk at his wife. They finally had their family. They heard a groan. They turned to look at Malik and Marik.

Malik groaned as he read Grandpa Solomon's email. It seems that when Grandpa went on a date yesterday and ask Anzu and Rebecca to watch him and Marik's daughter and son, Antony and Angel and they both decide, after Anzu and Rebecca fell asleep to make a pizza, which started a house fire that Anzu was able to stop just in time.

Malik wondered why they didn't have his personality, but Marik who burned down their home trying to make an ice cream cake! Malik sighed, he chose to love this man, even if he act like a two years old and their child, shit they were two.

* * *

**Revised and Edited Version! **

**Please review on this version!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited Version of Chapter Three!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Dueling Center~**

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Blair, Atticus, Zane, Varon and Chazz walk into the main Duel room, desks ready for anything that came their way.

"Hello students. I am Professor Vellian Crowler, but you may call me Professor Crowler. Our first duelers are Jaden Motou and Chris Dean. Both Duelist please get ready to duel." Crowler said going his lover the principle of the school.

Jaden look at his father, who raised an eyebrow at his son. Jaden smirk and got up with his duel disk and deck ready to show the world who he is.

"Game On!" Both Jaden and Chris said.

Jaden smirk. "I'm going to end this duel in one turn. You go first Mr. Dean." Jaden said with a smirk. Chris glared at Jaden ready to hurt that King of Duel's son pride.

"Fine then, I go first. I play **Night Robber** in attack mode and lay three face down cards. I end my turn." Chris said with a smirk.

'Jaden doesn't know about **Night Robber** special ability. Once he attack me,he lose the life points.' Chris thought as Jaden pulled a card.

Jaden smirk. 'This guy is so damn stupid to think I don't know **Night Robber** special ability.' Jaden thought ready to end this duel right here.

"I play the field spell **Hero Heaven**. With this field spell I can play Level 3 monsters and up. I summon **E-Hero Flame Wingman**. Now I play **Pot of Greed** which lets me pull 2 cards. Now I'll summon **Winged Kuriboh** and play the spell card **Angel of Love**. When **Angel of Love** is played all monsters on my opponents field go to the grave yard and all the monsters in my hand go on my field and all in my hand are **E-Heroes**." Jaden said with a smirk.

Chris went white. 'I'll loose 3000 life points! How am I going to come back?' Chris thought as Jaden attack.

"**Attack E-Hero Avian, E-Hero Burstinatrix, E-Hero Clayman, E-Hero Bubbleman, E-Hero Flame Wingman** with Fusion Love." Jaden said.

Chris groaned.

**Chris's Life Points:1000**

**Jaden's Life Points:4000**

"Now it's my..." Chris said before Jaden stop him.

"Who said I was done? Now I sacrifice all my monsters and use my field spell to summon **Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician Knight**. " Jaden said with a smirk.

Yugi look at his monsters on the field and was proud of his son. He was doing what he wanted. He was going to prove that he was the best.

"With all three on the field I must sacrifice 500 life points each, but you still lose." Jaden said making Chris check the Life Points again.

**Chris's Life Points:1000**

**Jaden's Life Points:2500**

"My **Dark Magicians** attack with Magical Death." Jaden said as his magicians attack Chris who fell to the floor. He had lose.

**Chris's Life Points:0**

**Jaden's Life Points:2500**

Dr. Crowler smirk at Yugi. 'It seems that he is just like his father. The next King has been chosen.' Crowler thought as he walk over to Jade congratulation him.

"The Winner is Jaden Motou. Next will be Atticus Kaiba and Victoria Wang." Dr. Crowler said.

* * *

Syrus ran up to Jaden and kiss him. "You did great!" Syrus said. Jaden smiled at his boyfriend. The other came over with snacks to eat. Jaden grab a snack and help his cousin get his deck ready to duel.

Seto watch his son and nieces and nephew chat with their roommates and lovers.

"Seto." A woman voice said. Seto turns around to see the one woman he hadn't want to seen in so long.

"Vivian." Seto said. Now they had two problems on their hands.

"Our new duelers are Atticus Kaiba and Victoria Wang. Both Duelist please get ready to duel." Crowler said going back to his seat.

"Game On!" Both Atticus and Victoria said.

Vivian smirk. She was going to make Seto regret ever choosing that slut over him. She look over at her daughter. She had trained her daughter to know how to defeat Joey's deck and if Atticus was like Joey then she would make an idiot out of Seto and Joey.

"Lady First." Atticus said. Victoria growled.

"Whatever. First I play the field spell **Japanese Garden** which lets me play my **Beautiful Samari**." Victoria said.

Atticus smirk. He knew that this field spell and his **Red Eyes Black Dragon** then he could defeat her in one turn, but that was too easy. He could see his mother and a woman was watching this duel carefully. Atticus wasn't stupid. He knew what ton do.

**~Joey~**

Joey look at Vivian and wanted to slap the shit out of her. She really did hate them and now she had continued that hate for them onto her daughter.

'Vivian needs to get over the fact that Seto loves me and not her. It's been 15 years and she still hanging on to Seto!' Joey thought as Seto rubbed her back. Joey sighed.

"I wish that she would get over it already."

**~Atticus~**

Atticus drew one card and smirk. 'Just the card I need.' Atticus thought.

"I play** Ego The Dragon Slayer**. And when Ego is on the field I can summon **Red Eyes Black Dragon Chick** and **Wacku the Clown**. When those two monsters on my field now, I sacrifice both of them to summon **Red Eyes Black Dragon**." Atticus said.

Victoria smirk. 'Right where I want you.' Victoria thought as it was her turn. "Now I'll play..." Victoria said.

"I'm not done yet. Now I play **Pot of Greed**, which lets me draw two cards. Now I play **Polymerization** which fused **Ego The Dragon Slayer** with **Red Eyes Black Dragon** to summon **Ego The Red Dragon Slayer**. Now I play the trap card **Sweet Revenge**, which removes all monsters on my opponent's field. Bye-Bye to your **Beautiful Samari**." Atticus said with a smirk.

Victoria smirk herself. 'Now that **Beautiful Samari** is gone I can play **Sweet Revenge** too and then summon **Juein The Deadly Warrior**. Then I'll win and make my mother proud.' Victoria thought as she pulled Sweet Revenge.

**Victoria's Life Points: 2200**

**Atticus's Life Points: 4000**

"Now before I end my turn I play the magic card **Happy Ending**, which stop you and me from playing any spell, magic, or trap cards for three turns. So nice try trying to play **Sweet Revenge**, but I beat you too it." Atticus said as Victoria fell to the floor.

"NO!" Victoria yelled.

"**Ego The Red Dragon Slayer** attack with red eyes death." Atticus said.

**Victoria's Life Points: 0**

**Atticus's Life Points: 4000**

Vivian was shock. She had trained her daughter to know have to defeat both Seto and Joey's decks. She knew that Seto and Joey would give their children their top card, but she didn't think those brats would make them their own. Her plan had fail and now she had nothing to get her damn revenge. She knew that her daughter had fail her and now she really had no needed for her anymore.

* * *

**Next will be Alexis and Varon's duels! Hope you like this story so far! The Edited version!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale)(Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba)(Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton)(Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)(Rara Raptor_?)**

**Just to let you guys know...Atemu and Heba's children will not be attending Duel Academy. Their first set of twins, are fashion designer and musician, Their second set are just 5 years old.**

* * *

**~KCasey and Victoria~**

KCasey walk over to Victoria, who had just lose the duel against Atticus. KCasey couldn't believe that she had lose. Victoria was a great duelist and she lose against this kid that took her real father away from her. Victoria was crying and Kasey could tell right then and there that her mom just drop some bad news. Kasey knew that they had to bring down these idiots because they had took so much of their lives away and now they had them.

"My mom said that I am a disgrace of our family! I will kill those brats!" Victoria screamed out. KCasey understood her friend's pain. She was going to make them hurt. KCasey look up to see Atticus kissing Zane Truesdale. KCasey smirk she had a plan that would make Victoria happy.

"Hey,chill. It seems that we have a plan B. All you have to do is get Zane Truesdale to fall in love with you. That will make Atticus Kaiba truly upset and the rest, they'll be easy except Varon. I know a little secret about his mom. She was a whore in high school." KCasey said. Victoria smirk; they had these brats, now all they had to do was play the game right.

**~Alexis~**

Alexis smiled at her dad, who was helping her look through her deck. She wasn't about to tell her dad about her little surprise with the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Alexis look up at her brother, who was laughing and hugging Zane. Alexis was happy that her brother had found someone that makes him happy.

"Thanks Dad. I'll make you proud." Alexis said as she walk over to where her friends were at. Seto smiled at his daughter as she walk away to the dueling field. Seto was proud of his children. They had came to change the world. Seto turned around to then roll his eyes, when he see his wife in line for pizza.

**~Joey~**

Joey thank the man as he gave her pizza and her his change. Joey bit into her deluxe pizza's slice. Man, she was hungry and happy that she took some money from Seto's wallet this morning. Joey started to walk her way back to her husband and trip and fell into someone. Joey knew that she would be in pain, but for some odd she wasn't in any kind of pain. She look up to see a face she hasn't seen in along time.

Rex Raptor.

Rex's hair was now black with red highlights. His purple eyes were now red and Joey could see( from where she had landed on him) that Rex had grown. He look like he could be Seto's height and size. Joey got up up and help Rex up.

Rex smiled at Joey. "Still eating like a lady, Joey?" Rex ask Joey. Joey laugh, but groaned when she finally saw her food on the floor. Rex sighed as he walk over to the pizza's booth and order Joey more pizza. Joey smiled as they waited for her pizza.

Joey could see that Rex had grown up and Joey was proud of her ex-lover. "So Rex, how's life been for you?" Joey ask. Rex smiled at Joey as he told her about his life.

**~Alexis~**

Alexis was ready and she knew what she was going to do. Dr. Crowler walk over at the same time the other duelist came out.

"Alexis, Daimone, ready?" Dr. Crowler as. Alexis smirk at Crowler while Daimone stared at Crowler.

Dr. Crowler smiles as he said, "Let the duel begin!"

Alexis smiles as she drew her first 7 cards. She couldn't believe that she had what she needed to win. 'Great, I have **Ice Skater, 2 Blue Eyes Knights, Pot of Greed, Polymerization, Misery/Miracle and Blue Eyes Kiss**. So much fun.' Alexis thought as she already had her plan set out and ready.

"Lady First? Thank you then. First I play **Pot of Greed**, which let me draw 2 cards. Now I play **Ice Skater** in defense mode and **Blue Eyes Knight** in attack mode. I play two cards down and end my turn."Alexis said.

Atticus look at his sister and could see that she was playing a classic move. "If she wins with this lame old plan, I'm taking her **Misery/Miracle,** back." Jaden said. Atticus laugh at Jaden, but if she did win this, they were taking that magic car away from her!

Daimone smirk at Alexis. 'That is the best she can do? I can easily defeat her.' Daimone thought as he look at his cards. 'By playing **Misery/Miracle** now, I can destroy her chance of summoning **Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon**.' Daimone thought as he took his turn.

"I play **Wanny the Bear** in defense mode and play 3 cards face down and end my turn." Daimone said. Alexis look at what Daimone had just did. She could tell that he thought she was going to play **Misery/Miracle**. She smirk at Daimone. Alexis pulled her card and high-five herself in her head. 'Finally! All three **Blue Eyes White Dragons** and **Kingdom of the Dragons**! Now time to play **Polymerization** to start the real game!' Alexis thought.

"I play **Polymerization**, that lets me fuses **Ice Skater **and** Blue Eyes Knight** together to summon, **Blue Eyes White Dragon**. Now I play the field's spell **Kingdom of the Dragons**, which raise **Blue Eyes's** attack and defense point by 1000." Alexis said.

Jaden and Atticus raise their right eyebrow at this move. They thought that Alexis would play **Misery/Miracle**, but she didn't. Daimone glared at Alexis. He didn't get why she didn't play **Misery/Miracle**. He know that it is in her damn hand! So why the hell didn't she fucking play the damn card!? Daimone didn't know what she was playing, but he was going to find out like other idiots did when dueling.

'All that research for nothing.' Daimone thought.

"I play **Misery/Miracle**, that makes us dis-card our hands. Now I play the trap card, **Killer Hole.** This trap card switch your **Blue Eyes** attack and defense points. Now, I summon **Mary the Nun** and with her on my field, I can sacrifice both **Wanny the Bear **and** Mary the Nun**, to summon **Cherry Blossm Queen**. **Cherry Blossom Queen** attack **Blue Eyes** with Bitter/Sweet Love." Daimone said.

Alexis smirk. 'I have him right where I want him.' Alexis thought letting Daimone attack her.

**Alexis's Life Points: 2500**

**Daimone's Life Points: 4000**

Alexis smirk. "Woah, I'm so scared. I play the spell card **Happy Ending** which lets me summon one spell card from my grave yard. I play **Blue Eyes Kiss** which lets me summon **Ultimate Blue Eyes**, by sacrificing all my **Blue Eyes**, whom are in my grave yard." Alexis said with a smirk.

**~Atticus, Jaden, Seto, and Joey~**

Atticus smirk." I knew it!" He yelled out, making the other guests watching the duel, to look at the young Kaiba like he was crazy.

Jaden was now very confused. "Knew what Atts?" Jaden ask.

"She's playing the card I got her for our birthday! That's why she didn't play **Misery/Miracle**." Atticus said as he sat down next to Zane. Zane smirk at his boyfriend. Seto look at his son and smiled. 'He know his sister like I know Joey.' Seto thought as he look at Joey, who was stuffing her face with pizza.

Seto look around at the crowd, happy that people still love duel monsters 15 years later. Seto look at his family and friends and sigh. Atemu and Heba would be proud of the kids and knew if they where here and not in Paris with their sick daughter and son, Kathryn and Deonuis, then they would be here.

Seto look around more and more and stop at one certain person that he thought he would never see again.

Rex Raptor.

Rex was with a woman with bright natural blonde hair with sea form green eyes. On her lap was a one years old girl with brown hair and sea form green eyes. Seto could see that not everyone stays the same person after high school.

Seto turned around to watch his daughter win this duel and caught Joey looking at him.

Joey only said 4 words and Seto hated when she said these words.

"I Told You So." Joey said as Seto groaned. They both turned back to the duel.

**~Alexis~**

Alexis look up at her parents, who she knew were giving her the strength the finish this duel.

Daimone glared at Alexis. He knew attacking her would be point-less, but doing nothing wasn't his style.

"I don't know what you doing Alexis Kaiba, but you will be defeated today and maybe, just maybe, I let you be my girlfriend after I win." Daimone said. Alexis rolled her eyes as Daimone took his turn.

"**Cherry Blossm Queen** attack with sweet death." Daimone said.

**Alexis's Life Points: 1000**

**Daimone's Life Points: 4000**

Alexis smirk even harder then she did last time. "I now activated my special ability of my field spell, **Kingdom of the Dragons**. When **Kingdom of the Dragons** is on the field, my opponent lose 1000 life points for every monsters that is in my gravy yard and that would be 3, to help you do the math." Alexis said with a smirk.

Daimone's eyes went wide.

**Alexis's Life Points: 1000**

**Daimone's Life Points: 1000**

"But, I"m not done yet. With **Ultimate Blue Eyes Dragon** on my field, I can sacrifice him summon my greatest monster,a monster that took my older brother about 7 months to find, **Dragon King**." Alexis said.

Atticus and Seto smirk, while everyone else eyes went wide. No one thought she would sacrifice one of the most powerful duel monster ever, but Alexis had prove them wrong just like Jaden.

"**Dragon King** attack with Royal Death, finishing this duel that I should have finish 10 minutes ago." Alexis said walking away as Daimone try to save his life points.

"Oh, before I go, when **Dragon King** is on the field, spell and trap cards have no affect on him." Alexis said as Daimone slide to the floor.

Daimone knew that the magic card in his hand wouldn't help him, not one bit.

**Alexis's Life Points: 1000**

Daimone's Life Points: 0

KCasey and Victoria glared hard at Alexis. It seem these Kaiba's and Motou's didn't want to give up their crown yet. KCasey had to stop them and the defeated Daimone would be perfect on her team.

'These losers are going down.' KCasey thought.

**~Rex, Mai, Varon and Rara~**

Rex smiled at Alexis. She was just like her mother. She was a force to never fuck with and she had of course won the duel. Rex turn to his girlfriend, Iris and their daughter, Amy. Both were waiting for him. They needed to get Rara, him and Mai's son, so his could meet his mother, her husband and his half-brother. Rex had promise Rara that he would meet his mother and brother, but he was nervous. What would Rara think of his father's past? He needed to get over this and do it, for her son's sake.

Rex look up to his left to see his son looking through his deck. Rara was like Rex in almost every way. He had long black hair with blonde highlights and one violet and one blue eyes. Rara mainly had Dinosaur in his deck, but sometimes he would play a Harpies Lady every once and while.

Rex sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Rara was nervous, he was going to meet his birth mother! Rara was happy that his mother was strong enough to give him away to his father. Rara, from what his dad had told him, his mother, Mai, was in a dark place when she got pregnant and gave birth to him. Rara knew she was now marry and had another son. Rara had a little brother! Rara also was glad that his dad had let come to Duel Academy. He needed to get out and see the world. Rara would be 16 in five weeks and he wanted to explore the world and he couldn't do that at home under his father's watching eye.

Rara wasn't playing attention and hit something hard, but soft and that smelled like strawberry cheesecake.

"Ow, sorry about that." Rara said.

"It's okay. Didn't see you." The girl said. Rara look up to see a girl with long black hair, bright blue eyes and the reddest and fullest lips he ever seen a girl have.

Rara look away from the girl. The girl could see the blush on his face. She smirk.

"Hey, my name is Rayven April. Nice to meet you." Rayven said. Rara smile at the girl. She was cute, he knew that he would have some fun here.

"Name Rara Raptor." Rara said. Rayven smile back at Rara.

KCasey smirk to herself. She knew that her other bestfriend and girlfriend, Rayven, would help destroy these losers.

KCasey leaned down and kiss her boyfriend, Daimone, on the forehead.

'I always win and by the time I am down with these idiots, I will have their crowns.' KCasey thought as her plan went into action.

Mai was surprise and happy that she was about to meet the son she gave to Rex almost 16 years ago. She knew that he would have a great life and was twice as happy that it was with Rex. She was shock when Rex called her four years ago and they started talking about their son and how he wanted to meet her. She then remember why she and Rex were friends as kids and their friendship was strong now.

Mai had Varon, who knew about his older brother for about 2 years, next to her as Rex had Rara next to him. The two boys were talking and already going at eachother like they knew eachother for years. Iris and Leon were talking and playing with Amy.

* * *

"The Next and Final Duel will be between Rara Raptor and Varon Valentines. It begins in 10 minutes." Dr. Crowler said over the intercom.

Rara smirk at his little brother. "Ready to get schooled by your big brother?" Rara said. Varon rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to get your ass kick by your little brother?" Varon said.

Mai, Rex, Iris and Leon sighed. These two were already so close. Today was going to be interesting.

Dr. Crowler was happy that this was the last duel. He really wanted to go to sleep with his lover, the Principle of Duel Academy. "This is our last duel of today. Today we will have half-brother Rara Raptor and Varon Valentines here. Boys, Game On!"

Varon smirk at Rara. "I'll go first. I play two face down cards and the field spell, **Harpie's Land** and end my turn." Varon said.

Rara smirk. 'He has **Harpie Ladies** too. Glad that I keep some in my deck.' Rara thought.

Mai smiles at her youngest son. "Just like me." Mai said getting rolled eyes from her husband, Leon, and her oldest son's father, Rex.

"Both of them are like you. Rara has some **Harpie Ladies** in his deck too. Let see if their is a winner or not." Iris said. Mai understand what Iris had said. If both the boys had **Harpie Ladies** in their decks then this would be a interesting duel.

'Time to have so fun.' Rara thought as he took his turn. "I play three cards down and play **Baby Dinosaur** in defense mode and **Harpie Child** in attack mode. **Harpie Child** gains 1000 attack and defense points because of your field spell, little brother." Rara said. Rex smirk and knew that this duel was going to be fun.

"I play three **Harpie children** on the field to then sacrifice them, to summon **Harpie Lady**. She then gains 1000 attack and defense points because of my field spell." Rex said making Rara smirk.

"Whatever, Little Brother. I play **Polymerization**, that fuse both **Baby dinosaur **and** Harpie Child** and they summon Venom Harpie Child. **Venom Harpie Child gains** 1000 attack points because of the field spell. Venom attack with pre-historical bite." Rara said.

**Rara's Life Points: 4000**

**Varon's Life Points: 2500**

Varon smirk. "I play spell **Deadly Deconstruction**, which make us discard the cards in our hands." Varon said. Rara smirk at Varon.

"Thanks little bro. Need new cards really bad." Rara said with the same smirk on his face. Varon couldn't help think the same at the moment; he need some good card.

Both brother drew 7 cards. Both smirk at their hands.

'Awesome! I have **Monster Reborn, Harpie's Love, Harpie's Sword, Harpie's King and Harpie's Queen**. And with **Misery/Miracle **and** Harpie's Spell**, I will win.' Varon thought, and for Rara,he was thinking the same thing.

'Sweet! **Harpie's King, Harpie's Queen, Misery/Miracle, Destiny's Results, Dinosaur's Danger, Green Eyes Dinosaur and Polymerization**. I am going to win.' Rara thought.

"I play the magic card **Destiny's Results**, which lets me summon level 4 or higher monster from my hand without sacrificing **Venom Harpie Child**. Come on out **Green Eyes Dragon**. I can't attack until my next turn, but just wait baby bro, I'm going to win." Rara said.

Varon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I play the spell card, **Monster Reborn**, which lets me bring back a monster from my gravy yard. I'm bring back **Harpie's Pet Dragon**. And when **Harpie's Pet Dragon** on the field, I can summon all **Harpie's monsters** in my hand..." Varon said before Rara stop him.

"As well as mind, bro." Rara said finishing Varon's sentence.

Both Varon and Rara's **Harpie's King and Harpie's Queen** were now on the field.

"I use the special ability of the **Harpie's Queen**, which return my life points back to normal." Varon said.

**Rara's Life Points: 4000**

**Varon's Life Points: 4000**

Both the brother smirk at eachother... because they knew it was tie... for now at least.

"**Harpie's Pet Dragon** Attack with fierce death." Varon said.

**Rara's Life Points: 2100**

**Varon's Life Points: 4000**

"I also use the special ability of the **Harpie's Queen**, which return my life points back to normal." Rara said with a smirk.

**Rara's Life Points: 4000**

**Varon's Life Points: 4000**

"**Harpie's King** attack **Harpie's Pet Dragon** with Crowning Destiny." Rara said.

**Rara's Life Points: 4000**

**Varon's Life Points: 1900**

"I again use the special ability of the **Harpie's Queen**, which return my life points back to normal." Varon said with a smirk.

**Rara's Life Points: 4000**

**Varon's Life Points: 4000**

"**Harpie's Queen** attack **Venom Harpie's Child** with Lady's Hatred." Varon said.

**Rara's Life Points: 2800**

**Varon's Life Points: 4000**

"One more time, use the special ability of the **Harpie's Queen**, which return my life points back to normal." Rara said with a smirk.

**Rara's Life Points: 4000**

**Varon's Life Points: 4000**

"**Harpie's King** attack **Harpie's Queen** with Crowing Destiny." Rara said with a smirk.

"I use **Harpie's King** special ability, that protects **Harpie's Queen** until the next turn with him going to the gravy yard." Varon said.

Rara smirk at his little brother. Varon knew what that smirk meant and knew that this wouldn't be over with, at least not yet.

"**Harpie's Queen** attack with Lady's Hatred!" Both brothers said.

**Rara's Life Points: 0**

**Varon's Life Points: 0**

Dr. Crowler walk over and smirk. "It seems that we have a tie, but not for long. Everyone I hope you all had an amazing day and remember classes starts next week at 8 am. DO NOT BE LATE! Good Night." Dr. Crowler said as him and his lover left. The students, teachers, staff and parents said their goodbye and left.

Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Mai, Leon, Rex and Iris said their goodbye to the kids and hope on Seto and Joey's private boat going home to Japan.

* * *

~After the Duels, In the Student Lounge~

"Rara, these are our cousins, Alexis, Atticus and Jaden." Varon said. Varon had already introduce Rara to his friends and now his cousins and soon, he would meet his boyfriend.

"Ah, cool. I have three little cousins." Rara said with a smirk. Alexis rolled her eyes at Rara.

"Hey!, just because you're one year older than us doesn't mean anything." Jaden said.

The cousins laugh at Jaden, who was now pouting like a baby. Varon was now nervous. He had to introduce Rara to one more person and that was Chazz, his boyfriend.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone else." Varon said as they wave goodbye to their cousins and friends. They walk back to Varon's room to find Chazz there, reading a book.

"Rara, I want you to meet Chazz, my boyfriend. Chazz this is my older brother, Rara." Varon said. Rara smile disappear and he had a glare so hard and evil that Chazz he would be dead if he ever hurt Varon.

Varon look at his brother and boyfriend and sighed.

"Could you idiot try to be friends, for me at least?" Varon said. Rara look down at Varon and smiled.

"Of Course I'll try just for you." Rara said as he look up at Chazz with an evil smirk on his face. Chazz knew that smirk and knew that he would be one dead motherfucker if he ever hurt Varon again.

* * *

~KCasey and Rayven~

KCasey moaned as Ravyen finger fuck her. She was going to make those idiots hate their selves after she and Ravyen were done with them. She scream out as she came on Rayven's fingers.

KCasey kiss Ravyen as they fell on the bed. KCasey look up at the ceiling and laugh.

"What's so funny?"Rayven ask her lover.

"Nothing. Once we destroy these losers, I don't have to hide the fact that I'm bisexual and I have a girlfriend. And you can tell your parents the same." KCasey said.

Rayven kiss KCasey on the forehead and smiled. Rayven could hear KCasey had fell asleep. She knew that KCasey would be piss, but she was liking Rara and if she really wanted to she could always turn against Kasey and have Rara for herself, yeah maybe she would just do that.

Review! I hope you like it! And did y'all see that twist at the end. Y'all thought Rayven was the enemy, but maybe she isn't! Rara and Varon are equal when they dueling or are they?

* * *

**Revised and Edited!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale)(Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba)(Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton)(Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)(Rara Raptor_?)**

**Atemu and Heba's children, the first set of twins, are coming up next chapter. They won't be dueling at all, they will just be there to see their cousins.**

* * *

~2 Months Later~

Jaden groaned as Syrus was once again drag away from him by... Wait... What the hell was this girl's name again?

Yeah, since the beginning of the year and after their duels, Syrus had been getting, as Jaden would call it, 'unwanted attention' from boys and girls alike. Seen then, Zane had been helping him keep, those stupid enough to try and flirt with his boyfriend before he killed someone, away.

But... this girl... she was so fucking annoying! She wouldn't leave him alone and every Fucking time he tried to get laid, she would pop up and fucking COCK-BLOCK! Jaden still didn't know how or why she was so... attach, if that the right word for Jaden to use, about how she wouldn't leave his boyfriend along? He tried to tell Syrus, to explain to her crazy, all wearing white ass, that him and Jaden need, as Parent's would call their time, FUCKING ADULT 'ONLY' TIME!

Jaden remember the moment he meet that, annoying, she-devil only six weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Syrus was trying not to scream out as Jaden's head moved up and down on his dick. Why in Ra's name did he let his boyfriend talk dirty to him in Dueling Trap and Magic cards Specialists Class?!_

_Jaden wouldn't stop licking, sucking and kissing his lips, neck, and right ear. And Syrus just had to egg him on and give him a hand job. But, he didn't think Jaden would cum right then and there when Mrs. Jones class during a silent test. Needless to say, Syrus was getting punish, but why did his punishment have to be so fucking amazing?!_

_"JAY! Stop before someone hears me... oh my god!" Syrus screamed he was being fuck hard, fast and quick, the way he like it. Jaden smirk. He should have stop before someone walk in and discovered them, then he would get no ass for a week or two and he couldn't go that long without being in Syrus's tight heat, but Syrus was tight and amazing._

_"Oh God! I'm cumming!" Syrus screamed out. Jaden groaned as he came inside his lovely boyfriend. Syrus slide down to the bathroom floor trying to catch his breath, as Jaden's semen fell out his ass and hit the floor. Jaden cleaned him self up and put his dick away before helping Syrus._

_After Syrus was cleaned, both walk out the stall they were using. One of Jaden's arms was wrap Syrus's waist as they walk. Both stop dead in their tracks when they see a girl with long, flowing red hair, emerald eyes and wore a white crop top and white empire skirt._ _She had on black red bottoms on her feet and in her hand, she holded a IPhone with a video of the two. She also wore a smirk that made Jaden glare hard at the girl. Jaden didn't like the girl one bit._

_Flashback_

Jaden knew that she wanted to take his boyfriend, but he couldn't do anything because of that stupid video on her phone. Good thing he had came from a family that didn't know the meaning of secrets.

~Varon and Chazz~

Chazz groaned as Varon's hands moved up and down his back. He was loving this back rub and he wouldn't let anyone stop this.

Varon couldn't help but smirk at his boyfriend. "Chazz, you really are enjoying this back rub, huh?" Varon said with a smirk. Chazz groaned back as Varon's hands went lower. Varon couldn't help himself. He could see that Chazz was enjoying this a little more than he would say and Varon loved making Chazz lose his mind. Varon removed one of his hands and dip three of his fingers into some oil he had. He moved his hand, that was still on Chazz's back, and open up his checks. Chazz gasp out. Varon smirk as Chazz moaned out in pleasure, as the first finger enter him. Chazz gasp and moaned out as Varon add the other two fingers and finger fuck his boyfriend. Chazz screamed out as he came in his pants.

Varon removed his fingers and stood up. Chazz turned around and face Varon. Chazz smirk at him as he pulled down Varon's pants and underwear and grab his hard, thick and giant dick. Varon hiss as his dick hit the cold air in their room, but moaned out as Chazz swallowed his dick. Chazz's mouth was hot and Varon was loving it. Chazz lick, suck and swallowed Varon's dick over and over and soon, Varon screamed out as he came inside his boyfriend's mouth.

Chazz swallowed everything that Varon gave him and lick his lips, to make Varon lose his mind a little. Varon's dick was still hard. Varon push Chazz on their bed and climb on top of him. Chazz was already slowly, so fucking slow to Varon, removing his pants and boxers he had came in easier.

Tonight, Varon was going to make sure his boyfriend didn't remember his own fucking name.

~Two Hour Later~

Chazz gasp as he tried to caught his breath. Varon was up and was now in the bathroom. Chazz couldn't feel his ass anymore. He groaned when Varon grab his ass. Varon smirk as he put one of his fingers in. He couldn't help but laugh as Chazz moaned out.

"Ready for round 3?" Varon ask. Chazz's face was red as a rose. Varon laugh out. He couldn't help it. His boyfriend was so cute.

"Yes and No. My ass is like numb right now 'cause of you!" Chazz yelled out. Chazz moaned out Varon re-enter him.

"Get over it." Varon said as Chazz moaned out and as Varon said, get over it.

~Zane and Atticus~

Zane smirk at Atticus, who was jumping up and down because he won the water balloon fight. He was also wet from head to toe, but that didn't stop Atticus from being happy.

Atticus had grab the giant teddy bear that Zane had won for him early at ring toss. Zane walk over and grab Atticus's hand as they walk to the next booth. Zane was happy that Atticus like this idea. It was the weekend and he wanted to have fun and this was a fun thing to do. He was glad the city the island was next to, had this festival every year.

"What do you want to do know?" Zane ask Atticus. Atticus smirk at his boyfriend, who was currently holding all his winning they both won. Atticus didn't want anymore stuff animals, he had like 3 stuff bears, 2 pandas and one giant elephant. Atticus wanted to relax with his boyfriend before they left the city. Atticus look up and saw what he wanted to get on.

"Ferris Wheel! Come the line is short!" Atticus said. Zane couldn't help but smirk. This was the perfect time to relax and get to do whatever he wanted to his cute boyfriend.

~Ferris Wheel~

Atticus's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe how high they were! He was loving this. He turned around to see Zane looking at him with a smirk. Atticus blush as he sat back down next to his boyfriend. Zane leaned over and kiss Atticus on the forehead.

"I love you." Zane said. Atticus smiled as he moved to were he was sitting in Zane's lap. He wrap his arms around his neck and moaned out as Zane's hands moved up and down his waist.

"I love you too." Atticus said as Zane push him forward and kiss his boyfriend. Atticus moaned into the kiss.

This was the best date ever.

~Jaden~

Jaden smirk as that girl, the most annoying girl ever, North Jones-Monte, as she tried to understand what Jaden just said to couldn't help but smile now that he had this girl, how had tried so hard to get Syrus from him.

"Now, you understand that you will not have my boyfriend. He doesn't want a lying slut as a friend and I know not as a girlfriend." Jaden said with hatred in his voice.

North look at Jaden and sighed. "You win. I guess I have to tell Victoria and KCasey that their plan isn't going to work." North said. Jaden stop and look at the girl. What the hell was she talking about? Who were Victoria and KCasey and why would they want to break them up?

Jaden smirk at her. "I have a favor to ask for. With this favor, you and me might become a good friends." Jaden said.

North smirk herself. "And that's all I want is friends." Both smirk, maybe they be friends.

~Alexis~

Alexis smirk as Blair, who was trying to not to stare at her. Alexis was about to go to sleep and she had change into some short-shorts and a sports bra. Blair was trying her harder not to act like she like the way Alexis look at the moment. She didn't want Alexis to know yet that she was hot for her. She didn't think that Alexis was ready for a relationship like she said she was. She knew of Alexis's past and was scare that she would be the next victim and she refused to be use once again. She just wish that Alexis could be serious for once in her life and maybe, just maybe, Blair would give in and let Alexis do what she please.

"Good Night, Ms. Kaiba." Blair said to Alexis. Alexis rolled her eyes. So what if Blair was piss at her, she could do whatever she wanted and Blair would just have to live with it.

Wait, could she do anything she wanted? Or was she so in to Blair that she could fuck with anyone, but her? Alexis groaned as she laid down other bed and went to sleep. 'Maybe sleep will help me.', Alexis thought as she fell asleep.

~Rara~

Rara sighed. He loved his family, but sometime he would like peace and quiet. He really wished that his room wasn't next to Varon and Chazz, Syrus and Jaden, and Zane and Atticus right now because the way Chazz, Syrus and Atticus were moaning was making him really horny. Rara was going to murder his little brother because the way Chazz was moaning out Varon's name,was making his dinner want to come up and him even more horny!

* * *

**Review! I will have some dueling in the next chapter, now that I think about it. Should I make North and Rara as a couple? Still thinking about it.**

**Revised and Edited!**


	6. Chapter 6-Pt1

**(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale)(Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba)(Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton)(Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)(Rara Raptor_?)**

**Atemu and Heba's children come for a visit. The first set of twins. They are 13 years old. Also, Victoria and Kasey's Plans go into action. Watch what happens between the couples and there will be 4 more chapters before this story is over with. Then I will put the last story up on this trilogy. I might just do a One-shot Yugi 5D's fanfiction. I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

1 Month Later

Jaden smirk and laugh out at the piss North. The group had accepted North easy and Jaden needed her help making those idiots girls pay.

"Jaden Solomon Sennen-Motou!" Syrus yelled out. Jaden stop laughing and smirkling and groaned. He hated that when Syrus called him by his full name.

Did he also say that ever seen North and Syrus were now like, best fucking friends? Yeah, they were best fucking friends!

"I told you to leave North alone, didn't I?" Syrus ask his boyfriend with his hands on his hips. Jaden groaned as he answered his boyfriend.

"Yes, yes you have," Jaden said, but one look from North and her giant smirk on her face, made him angry.

'If I'm going down, so are you North.' Jaden thought as he put his plan in action.

",but you need to get on North too! She keeps starting stuff!" Jaden yelled out looking at North. North smirk turned into a frowned as Syrus turned around and gave her his famous glare.

North's pout was full force, hoping that Syrus would stop with the damn glare. His glare had became known as, 'the mother glare.' Anyone that piss off Syrus got that glare and the glare was not nice.

"Hey, stop arguing with each other Rara said walking over to the three and kissing North on her forehead.

North blushed at her boyfriend. Syrus stop glaring and smile at the two. He was happy that him and Jaden was able to the two together.

_Flashback_

_Rara growled as Varon and Chazz make-out. It was suppose to be a 'brother thing,' but some how it turns into Rara watching his young brother make-out with his boyfriend. This was the 8 time this happen and Rara was now piss off. He loved his brother and was cool with Chazz, but this was the last time._

_Rara got up and grab both cups of ice tea and pour them all over the 'lovely' couple. The two split up quick and glared up at Rara, but all glares stop when they saw how piss Rara was._

_"You two have done this to me, 8 too many times! It was suppose to be a 'brother thing,' but really this is a reason for you two make-out, showing how much love you too are in! I get that two are happy and all and I'm the only one without someone, but will not keep watching you two make the fuck out! I'm leaving, Call me when you want to get to know your older fucking brother!" Rara yelled out as he walk away from the two._

_Varon groaned as Rara left the couple alone. "Fuck, I guess we needed to not make-out so much." Varon said as Chazz got off his lap and the two started walking to their room._

_"Yeah, maybe we should not make-out so much. Or..." Chazz started before Varon finished his boyfriend's sentence._

_"Find him a girlfriend! Yes! That's a great idea, but here a thing, I don't what kind a girl that Rara like. All I know that prefers girls. We might need some help here. We can ask Jaden and Syrus to help." Varon said. Chazz shake his yes as the two runs to Syrus and Jaden's dorm room._

_~At Jaden and Syrus's Dorm Room~_

_Jaden would never ever tell anyone this, but North was his bestfriend, his sister from any other family. They would fight with each other, but she was always there for him when he needed her. She was annoying, but she was always there and that's all that matters in the end._

**_Sunlight Angel's Attack Points: 2200_**

_"I summon **Sunlight Angel **to the field. Attack Jaden directly." North said._

**_Jaden's Life Points: 2900_**

**_North's Life Points: 1200_**

_'Damn, she smart and she thinks before she plays. She is a tough cookie to read too. Well Dad, did once say the ones that are hard to read are the one you want to play.' Jaden thought as he pull a card from his deck._

_"I play **Pot of Greed**, which lets me draw two cards. Now I play **Heaven's Gift**. This spell card lets me take control of a monster on your field and use to attack you, directly." Jaden said with a smirk._

_Sunlight Angel turns around and attack North._

**_Jaden's Life Points: 0_**

**_North's Life Points: 1200_**

_Jaden's eyes were wide. "What the hell just happen?!" Jaden yelled out. North smirk, as she explained. "I play my trap card, Sunlight Reverse. With this card on my field, you take the damage of the attack that was suppose to be on me and you take a 500 life point damage attack directly." North said as she put the card in Jaden's hand._

_Jaden re-read the card information and he knew, for the first time that, he had lose. He couldn't believe this. Jaden look up at North, who just rolled her eyes._

_"I wanted to be the next Queen of Games since I was a kid and my Foster Father had the connections, so he help train me to know the simple mistakes of the current King, Queen, Princess and Prince and I learn how to stop or not make those mistakes." North said._

_"Wow, your dad must care a lot about you and your dreams." Jaden said. North rolled her eyes at her best friend._

_"Jaden!" said two out of breath people. Both North and Jaden turn to see Chazz and Varon at the door, breathing hard and really out of breath. North look at the two and rolled her eyes. She could tell that they needed to talk to Jaden about something important._

_"Jaden, I'll talk to you later. I have homework to do and so do you, idiot." North said as she wave goodbye to Chazz, Varon and Jaden._

_North closed the door to Jaden and Syrus's room and started walking to her dorm. She sighed as she walk. She was really sad that he dad couldn't come and visited like Jaden's family, but her father was Max The Million. He had to run a company and she had to get use to that. She was glad that he had took her end after her mother killed her after and then killed herself._

_CRASH!_

_North look up to see Rara on the ground holding his hand. North walk over to Rara and help him up. Rara didn't look who was help him or where he was going and fell right onto North._

_Both of their eyes were wide and a surprise look was on their faces. Rara got up and quick and ran off leaving North, by herself, confused and scared._

_"You know, girls can chase after boys too, right?" A voice look behind her to see Syrus standing there with a smile on his face._

_North got up and walk over to Syrus as Syrus repeated the same question again._

_"You know, girls can chase after boys too, right?" Syrus ask again. North look down as Syrus ask the question again. Syrus knew that North had a thing for Rara for a while. He also knew that Rara had a thing for North too. Syrus just wanted his bestfriend and his friend to be happy with eachother and it was driving him crazy the way they tap dance around their feels for eachother when they could be dating._

_"I don't know. I have never been in this kind of situation before and I don't think he like me like I like him." North said. Syrus was about to growl, but stop when he look up to see Rara was there and had heard what North had said._

_"What if I do like you that way? What would you do then?" Rara said, which made North look up and stare at her crush._

_~5 minutes ago~_

_Rara couldn't believe that he just fell on her and ended up kissing the girl of his dreams. He.. He didn't know what to say or do, expect run, so he ran away from her. Rara knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, but he was for sure, that North didn't like him lie that._

_He like her and he wanted to have a relationship like his family's members, but he didn't know how. This was the first girl that Rara really, really, really like. She was different from the girls in Rara's past and she just made it hard from him not to act like a complete idiot in front of._

_But Rara didn't want someone else to come and take what is his. Rara took a deep breath and walk back over to where North was laying._

_'Hopefully not knock out.' Rara thought as he walk back to where North was last at._

_"You know, girls can chase after boys too, right?" Syrus ask North._

_Rara look up to see Syrus and North next to eachother talking. Rara went and hided behind a tree. He didn't want the two to find him yet._

_"I don't know. I have never been in this kind of situation before and I don't think he like me like I like him." North said._

_Rara's eyes went wide._

_'She LIKES me! She REALLY LIKES me!'Rara thought to himself as he started coming out his hiding place and to go over to where both Syrus and North were currently at._

_From what Rara could see, Syrus was about to growl, but stop when he saw Rara looking at North._

_Rara swallowed all his fear and said the one thing he wanted to say to North for a long time._

_"What if I do like you that way? What would you do then?" Rara said, which made North look up and stare at her crush._

_Flashback_

Jaden thank all the gods that Rara showed up when he did. Rara was the only person that can calm Syrus down when he was mad.

"Babe, ready to go, no you're not go. Jaden and you playing around again?" Rara ask. North rolled her eyes as she and Rara walk to her dorm room.

Jaden groaned as Syrus's hands moved up and down on his abs. Syrus smirk at His boyfriend.

"Who said you were off the hanger? You own me some alone time and I am getting that alone time. Just know that you will be my bitch tonight. Okay?" Syrus said pinning Jaden's nippers. Jaden growled as Syrus started to cup his dick through his pants.

"I'll gladly be the bitch in situation." Jaden said as Syrus dragged him to their dorm room.

~Alexis and Atticus~

Alexis and Atticus smiled when they saw their cousins. They didn't fall into dueling like they did. They were more into making money doing what they loved and what they both loved was simple, Fashion and Music.

The twins, as everyone called them, were tall, taller than their parents. The oldest, Aaron, was 6 ft 1 in and had short tri-colored hair. His light brown eyes made him seem sweet and nice, but he was me and cruel, which he ended up coming form Atemu. The other twin was short, about Heba's height. She has long tri-colored hair, but black and blonde bangs. She look nice and sweet and she was. Her red eyes makes people attracted to her with no real reason. April was the singer while Aaron was the fashion head. He knew what kind of clothes he wanted his women in at all time.

"How was the flight?" Atticus ask Aaron. Aaron smiled at his cousin. April and Aaron maybe one year younger than Alexis and Atticus, but they had that look that made them seem like they were the oldest.

"It was good. Dad got us a private jet and we just chilled. Duel, read, watch movies etc. Uncle tells me that you have a boyfriend, Atticus?" Aaron said. Atticus rolled his eyes at his cousin.

Aaron has been over protected of him when he found Atticus in the bathroom crying. It was the same day that he told the whole school that he was gay and the same day a group of senior jump on him and beat him up.

"Yeah, I do and he is really sweet. So, don't scared him guys, okay?" Atticus said.

"I will as long as he doesn't do anything to make me hurt him." Aaron said. Atticus rolled his eyes. His cousin Aaron was so annoying. They all got on the boat and floated over to Duel Academy.

~At Duel Academy~

Zane laugh at Jaden and North, who were being yelled at by Syrus. He founded it funny that they were in troblem with his little brother. Rara was trying not to laugh at North, but failing misery.

"Jaden, when is our cousins coming in?" Rara ask.

"Atticus and Alexis went to get them. Zane, you should keep an eye on Aaron, our cousin. He is very over protected of Atticus." Jaden said. Zane sighed, he had to get ready to run away from someone, who wanted to hurt him.

Oh, great.

"Zane!" Zane turns around to see Atticus walking over to them. Zane look more closer and saw two people he didn't want to see ever again.

"Hey Babe." Atticus said sitting down on his Zane's lap. Atticus leaned down and kiss Zane. Zane moved over and look at the two. "What was that for?" Atticus ask. Zane turned to look at Atticus and smiled. "Didn't know if I was going to get killed or not." Zane said. Atticus smiled as he leaned down and kiss Zane and Zane kiss back. No one but Syrus saw his brother glare at the two. At least, that what Zane thought.

~Victoria and KCasey~

Victoria smirk at the two as she text her bestie. The plan was in full effect and with the arrive of the 'Super Twins,' Atticus and Zane would be over and they would win part one of their plan.

"Part One of their Plan"? What could be their plan? Why does Zane hate Aaron and April? How will Atticus react? Will they still be together in the end?

* * *

**I hope you guys like Rara and North together. Please Review if you have any problems or you just loved this chapter.**

**Revised and Edited!**


	7. Chapter 6 Pt2

**(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale)(Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba)(Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton)(Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)(Rara Raptor_North Monte)**

**Lemon in the chapter! Don't like don't read!**

**Flashback in here too!**

**Part 3 is next!**

**For the last story of this trilogy, I might just do a One-shot Yugi 5D's fanfiction. I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

~Zane~

Zane tried his hardest to act like he didn't want to reach across the table and beat the living shit out of Aaron and could see that Syrus was doing the same with April. It has been a year since Zane saw either of them and seeing them made him remember everything that they did to him and his family.

_Flashback_

_Zane sighed as he was glad it was his last year here at his old school. Next year he would be at Duel Academy. He never really understood why he had to go to 'normal' school when he knew that he would be a Duelist._

_He look up to see the teacher with a new student, well two new students. Zane thought was cute, but she wasn't his type and neither was the boy. He could tell that they would be some cook friends to have._

_"Class, these are are new students, Aaron and April Sennen. Please make them feel welcome to our school." The teacher said. The two new students walk to the back of the room and sat down next to Zane._

_"Hi, my name is Zane." Zane said introducing himself to the twins said hi and soon Zane became good friends with them. They even became good friends with Syrus, his little brother, but what Zane didn't know was that April was trying to be more than friends with Zane and because of that, she does something that destroyed the friendship and trust that the 3 once had._

_Flashback_

Zane growled, which made Atticus look at him differently. Atticus didn't know what was up with his boyfriend, but he was damn sure going to find out.

"Hey babe, I'm about to go get something else to eat, do you want anything?" Zane ask Atticus. Atticus shake his head yes as he got up and let Zane walk over to the food line. Syrus decide to put headphone in his ear and listen to some music as they talk.

Aaron look at Syrus to see him listening to music, so he look at Atticus and decide that his cousin needed to know that truth.

~Aaron and April~

"Atticus, I need to tell you something. Zane, your boyfriend, he's no good. He is a lie and you needed to be with someone else. He used April and then broke her heart, so trust us when we say, Zane isn't your guy." Aaron said. April shake her head yes, confirming everything that Aaron had just said.

Atticus was still. 'It can't be true. Zane isn't like that at all. He is sweet and nice and ...' Atticus thought before Syrus's hands banged on the table, getting everyone attention.

"You both are lying! Zane never fuck your sister and she knows it! That stupid ass party, that you, Aaron, wanted to throw, made her believe that Zane fuck her! Zane left the party to take me home because I was sick! I cant believe that you two would come here and lie to Atticus about Zane just because you want to believe your sister, who let the whole fucking FOOTBALL TEAM have a garb at her NON-VIRGIN ASS!" Syrus yelled out making everyone in he lunchroom stop and turn to look at the table. Zane had already walk back to the table and the glare and growl on his face showed all his emotion.

"Syrus, lets leave before I do something stupid. Remember we are both on Scholarships. Atticus, if you want the truth, I'm in our room." Zane said walking away. Zane stop ans turned around and look at Aaron and April.

"Funny, how I was so ready to come here and I almost didn't because of you and your sister. And it's even more funny because, if I wanted one of you, I would have went for your brother, not a whore." Zane said leaving the lunchroom angry, hungry and worried that Atticus believed his family over him.

~Atticus~

Atticus look at April hard. He could tell when she was lying, it wasn't hard. She would bit her lips when she was lying. He also was the only one that knew of April's whore side and past. He knew that April had fuck with 10 guys at the same time before and he was the one that got her to force on something different, which lead her to music.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me right now, April Maria Sennen! Tell me if you and my boyfriend fuck each other?!" Atticus ask his cousin.

Atticus needed to know if April did have sex with Zane. Atticus was the only one out of all the cousins, who knew about April's whore side and past. Atticus knew that she let ten guys have sex with her at the same time, he knew that she had been pregnant seven time and had lose all of them, he knew that her math teacher rape her, Atticus knew everything that went on in April's life.

Atticus could understand why April was always scared around people that wasn't in the family. Being part of this family was hard. The Media expect you to be perfect. They expect you to never make any mistakes and be a perfect child and have a happily ever after, but everyone knows that will never happen. April knows that the Media can never know of her past or else, all hell will break lose.

Atticus understood what she was thinking, but he knew her like he knew his sister. They both were the same. When she was lying, they bit their lips, when they are happy, they fist pump. Atticus knew his family well and he could tell that April was lying and Atticus wasn't about to lose Zane because his cousins hated Zane.

April look up at Atticus and told him the truth. "No, Zane and I didn't sleep together. It's true that I did sleep with a group of guys that night, but I did also sleep with someone else too. When I woke up, I was next to Zane, naked, while he had clothes on. I said it was him because I knew it wasn't any of the guys in the group. They wore condoms and I didn't know who the other guys was, so I said it was Zane and that broke Zane and Aaron's friendship and I know if I tell the truth, all my secrets will be out and that will mess up family..." April said before Atticus stop her.

"No! You lied about my boyfriend and you fucking lied to me! I was there for you through all that bullshit and you still lied to me! Why?!" Atticus yelled out. April was now crying her eyes out. She knew that this would happen. Atticus was mad and she knew that this was so wrong. The moment she saw those two kiss, she knew that Zane loved Atticus and Atticus loved Zane.

"I'm Sorry..." April started to say, but Atticus stop her right then and there.

"No! Just stop. I get that you're sorry now, but it doesn't stop the fact that you lied and mess up by boyfriend's good name." Atticus said walking away from the table, where his friends and family sat at. Atticus ran to his room. He wasn't about to let this bad blood between him and his cousins mess up his relationship with Zane.

As Zane ran to his room, he past a radio that was on. He could hear, Taylor Swift's, "Bad Blood," song on and he understood everything that Taylor was saying.

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**You know it used to be mad love**_

_**So take a look what you've done**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Now we got problems**_

_**And I don't think we can solve them**_

_**You made a really deep cut**_

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted**_

_**Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted**_

_**Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe**_

_**And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me**_

_**Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**You know it used to be mad love**_

_**So take a look what you've done**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Now we got problems**_

_**And I don't think we can solve them**_

_**You made a really deep cut**_

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife**_

_**So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.**_

_**Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you**_

_**And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't**_

_**Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**You know it used to be mad love**_

_**So take a look what you've done**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Now we got problems**_

_**And I don't think we can solve them**_

_**You made a really deep cut**_

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**_

_**You say sorry just for show**_

_**If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)**_

_**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)**_

_**You say sorry just for show (hey)**_

_**If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)**_

_**If you love like that blood runs cold**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**You know it used to be mad love (mad love)**_

_**So take a look what you've done**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Now we got problems**_

_**And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)**_

_**You made a really deep cut**_

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**You know it used to be mad love**_

_**So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)**_

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

_**Now we got problems**_

_**And I don't think we can solve them**_

_**You made a really deep cut**_

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

_**Hey**_

By the time the song had ending, Atticus was at his dorm and was ready to listen to Zane and what he had to say.

Atticus open the to see Zane listening to music with his eyes close. Atticus walk slowly over to Zane. Zane open his eyes to see Atticus. Zane shut off his music and sat up. Atticus came over and sat down next to Zane.

"She told me the truth. I don't really want to hear anymore about my cousin's past or anything else. I just want to know one thing, Do you love me?, because this isn't the first time April fuck me over. Zane, if you love me..." Atticus started to say before Zane kiss her, shutting him up.

Zane kiss Atticus, shutting him up. Zane pulled away and smile. "I love you as much as I love my family and friends. Atticus you're the center of my life right now." Zane said. Atticus smiled as Zane kiss him again. Atticus deepen the kiss. Atticus moaned as Zane push him to lay down on the bed. Zane climbed on top of Atticus, still kissing him.

Atticus moaned out as Zane took full control of the kiss. Zane broke the kiss and look at Atticus.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Zane ask. Atticus shake his head yes. He love Zane more than anything and he was going to be with him, all of him.

**Lemon Start Here!**

Zane pulled, grab and ripped off Atticus's clothes. Zane was on a mission. He was going to fuck the shit out of Atticus.

Atticus moaned out as Zane ripped off the last piece of clothing he had left, which had been his boxers. Once Atticus was naked, Zane pulled away from the kiss and strip out of his clothes quick. Atticus bit his lips as he look over Zane's body. Zane smirk at Atticus.

"Like what you see?" Zane ask. Atticus blush as he shake his head yes.

Zane laugh out. "Good, cause I'm loving what I'm seeing." Zane said as he kiss all over his chest. Zane look under his pillow to find the lube right there. He open Atticus's legs as he covered his fingers with lube.

"This might hurt at first, but understand that this is the only way to make it feel better." Zane said. Atticus shake his head yes as Zane enter one of his finger. Atticus hiss as it enter him, but as he moved his finger in and out and as the last two entered him, Atticus was a moaning mess.

"Would you fuck me already?" Atticus said, the whole time biting his lips. Zane smirk as he removed his fingers and lubed up his dick.

Atticus look at Zane will pure irritation in his eyes. Zane smirk at his boyfriend, "Relax, I'm coming. Now relax your muscle and get ready to have your world rock." Zane said as he thrusted in with one thrust. Atticus groaned as Zane was now fully inside of me.

'Zane is so fucking big! Oh my god, what the hell does he eat, to make him this big?' Atticus thought as Zane stayed still for him.

"Okay, move." Atticus said giving Zane the sign to move.

Zane thrusted in and out of Atticus. Atticus groaned as Zane thrusted in and out of him. After a while, Atticus bit his lip.

Atticus was in heaven. Zane was hitting that spot that was making him go crazy. He knew sex could be pleasurable, but it was amazing.

"Zane, go faster." Atticus said. Zane smirk as he went faster making Atticus moan out.

Zane went faster and faster, hitting the same spot over and over. This was driving Atticus crazy and Atticus knew that he was close, so very fucking close to cumming.

"Zane! I'm.. oh god! Cumming!" Atticus yelled out as he came hard on his stomach. Zane groaned as Atticus enclosed around thrust in one more time before cumming deep inside Atticus.

**Lemon Ends Here!**

Zane pulled out and smirk at Atticus, who was now breathless. Zane rolled over and pulled a cover over the two. He kiss Atticus's forehead as they both fell asleep.

Both didn't hear or see a letter being slip under their door.

~Outside of the Door~

Victoria smirk as she walk away. She was going to get what she wanted and she was going to make them pay.

"I'll defeat Atticus, get Zane and expose that Motou-Sennen Family." Victoria said now that phrase two was in effect.

* * *

**There will not be a big duel between the two because, honesty, I am lazy as hell and don't feel like writing a duel scene.**

**Check the next chapter out.**

**I'll try to update better! C U Guys Later!**

**Revised and Edited!**


	8. Author's Notes:Must Read!

Hello everyone!

Due to me being 1) Busy as hell with school, trying to find a damn job in Chicago, dealing with friends and family and their issues and not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done and 2) I watch the first episode of the newest, "Yugioh," version and because of that, I will not be updating, _What the Hell is Wrong with This Place! ON-HOLD!_ and _A Fresh Start and a New Beginning-ON HOLD! _I love writing and I love Yugioh, but seriously the new one is so damn stupid! I am going to stay away from Yugioh for a second. I will come back to these stories after **_I finish all my in-complete stories on my page._**

I have 5 stories to complete, so for my two unfinished Yugioh stories, you will have to wait until 2017! Again, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is. Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 4 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 5 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 6 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, March 25 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, March 26 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, March 27 at 11:59 pm

**I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

_**I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!**_

_**-MzKrazyYugiGirl**_


	9. Chapter 6 Pt3

**(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale)(Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba)(Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton)(Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)(Rara Raptor_North Monte)**

* * *

Atticus groaned as he woke up beside Zane, who was now smirking at his boyfriend. Atticus smiled at Zane as Zane leaned forward and kiss him. Atticus moaned out as Zane force his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth.

Both pulled away as they heard a banging on their door.

Zane got up and answered the door. He look up and growled. Atticus got up to see his cousin, Aaron, at the door.

"What do you guys want now?" Atticus ask really not in the mood for this shit anymore.

"Have you two seen April? She been missing for the last 8 hours." Aaron ask. Both Zane and Atticus shake their heads no. Aaron sighed as he look down to grab his phone out his pocket. He stop when he saw a letter that had both Zane and Atticus names on them. He pass it to Zane and Zane open it.

_**I have April Sennen and what I want in return is simple. I want to duel Atticus and what I want in return...**_

_**I want Atticus to break up with Zane Truesdale.**_

_**I want Zane and Zane and me belong together and I will get what I want.**_

**_Come on and duel me and when I win... I will have Zane Truesdale to myself._**

**_Meet me by the waterfall, if you knows what good for you._**

**_-V_**

"Who the fuck is V and why the fuck does she want me?!" Zane yelled out. Atticus and Aaron raised their eyebrows at what Zane said as Atticus took the letter from Zane and read the letter.

Atticus rolled his eyes when he saw this stupid ass letter. He didn't know who it was, but this was about to stop right here right now.

Atticus turned and look at his cousin and boyfriend.

"You two are going to end this stupid hatred you have for each other. I will be in Varon and Chazz's room getting dress and prepared for this duel. Make u with each other, or," pointing to Zane, "you get no alone time from me for the rest of the year and you," pointing to Aaron," I'm going to tell the media that you think strips are in this season." Atticus said making the two gasp and groan.

Atticus knew how to make both of them mad. She knew that Zane didn't want to get cut off and he also knew that Aaron was the, "King of Fashion," and that if he started a trend and it went left, his career was done for.

"Fine!" Both Zane and Aaron groaned out. Atticus grab his clothes, the one he was wearing before, some tan khaki skinny jeans, a black leather muscle shirt and some black, red and white Jordan's. Zane handed his boyfriend his deck and Atticus kiss Zane goodbye and hug Aaron.

"Make up." Atticus said walking over next door and knocking, waiting for Varon or Chazz to answer.

* * *

Zane closed the door behind Atticus and walk over to his bed and threw on some sweat pants and white muscle shirt.

Aaron look at Zane and just sighed. He couldn't believe that April would do this. He heard the lies and the rumors and his friends told him all about what they heard, but he didn't believe them. He would never believe that his sister is a slut. She is a good daughter, good sister to him and their little brother and sister Kathryn and Damon, a god cousins and a good friend, so how could she be a slut, HOW?

Zane sat down on his bed and look at Aaron and knew that he was going through some shit right now. He didn't want to believe that his sister is a the slut and lie that everyone says she was and if Zane was Aaron, he would believe everyone over Syrus.

Aaron and Zane sighed. "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

Zane sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't see it from your point of view. If Syrus was April, I would react the same way you did." Zane said to Aaron.

Aaron sighed. "I forgive you for that and I'm sorry for just jumping on you, without letting you tell me your side. I was being an ass and I shouldn't have told the principle that you rape her, or tell my parents either, and the worse thing is I almost got you kick out of Duel Academy with this lie. I really just want mu bestfriend back and I hope that you and Atticus can forgive April." Aaron said to Zane.

Zane smiled at his bestfriend. "I just want my bestfriend too and with your sister, only time will tell." Zane said as him and Aaron hug each other.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Atticus said enter his room to see his boyfriend and cousin hugging. Zane smirk at his boyfriend.

Aaron rolled his eyes as him and Zane part away from each other. Aaron turned to his cousin and smirk.

"Ready to duel?" Aaron ask. Atticus smirk and shook his head yes. Then he laugh, "I can't wait to see who the V person is." Atticus said as the three walk out the room

* * *

Victoria smirk as she saw Atticus, Zane and Aaron. She was going to destroy Atticus and Alexis even if she lose this duel.

She look over at KCasey, Daimone, Rayven and Erin. Erin was KCasey's other girlfriend, as well as Alexis's roommate, Blair, girlfriend.

Victoria rolled her eyes at her bestfriend. She really wish that she would just dumb both Rayven and Daimone and be with Erin. Erin was the perfect girl for KCasey.

Well, KCasey was just doing and following the plan.

Victoria smiled when Atticus, Zane, Aaron and the rest of the losers, walk over to where they had April.

Atticus rolled his eyes when he saw Victoria, while Varon, Rara and Chazz growled at KCasey and Blair gasp at Erin.

"What the hell, ERIN! Why are you over there? Did you helping them kidnap April?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blair yelled out. Erin rolled her eyes at Blair.

Erin never really cared for Blair. Blair was just was just something easy to hit and that's all Erin wanted until KCasey stop being a child and became her woman, permanently. Erin rolled her grey eyes and flip her bright, little over her shoulder, orange hair.

Erin sighed as Blair starts yelling, going off on her. "Blair, shut the hell up! Do you really think I fucking like you? No! Bitch you are annoying and you give horrible head and you won't let me do what I want with you. I don't care for you or about you." Erin said as Blair screamed out No and fall to the floor. Alexis glared at Erin.

"You are so fucking stupid. You choose a slut, over a real woman and the worst thing is you or those two don't know that KCasey might have AIDS, but I don't think you care, do you?" Alexis ask Erin as she and Syrus help Blair up.

Atticus now was mad. These motherfuckers have been playing them from the beginning and now things were about to be revealed.

Rara look at April and could see that she was being hold by Rayven and he knew that she had a crush on him. He knew that Ravyen and her friends, had to be up t something else, what he didn't know yet, but he was going to find out.

Rara grab his phone and texts North.

_To FutureWifeNorth: Something not right._

_To DaddyRara: I know, but what?_

_FutureWifeNorth: Don't know, but Ravyen has something to do with it._

_DaddyRara: K, but what are you thinking?_

_FutureWifeNorth: Flirt w/ her and get the information I need. Don't get mad :(_

_DaddyRara: Please, I have you heart 3 and she is just a slut. ;) Find out quick. 143_

_FutureWifeNorth: :) ;) :P 143 2! TTYL Sexy!_

North smirk at Ravyen. She is just a slut that and North was going to win.

* * *

Atticus smirk at Victoria. "Ready to lose?" Atticus ask Victoria.

Victoria laugh out loud and smirk right back at Atticus. "No, are you ready to lose?" Victoria ask Atticus.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "Game on!" Atticus said to Victoria.

**(To those who are looking for a dueling scene, I am not doing a dueling scene. Sorry, but I don't think you need one at the moment.)**

~Rara, Varon and North~

Rara walk over to Ravyen and smirk in her face. Rvyen smiled at Rara.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" Rara ask trying to hold in his laughter.

Ravyen's eyes went wide. She didn't think Rara like her and his does. She was going to be hs head and dumb KCasey, but she had to watch Erin.

"I would loved to, but I have to watch April." Ravyen said outing, showing Rara that she really wanted to go with him.

Rara rolled his eyes. 'This chick is so annoying.' Rara thought as he rolled his eyes again.

"I just wanted to get to know you, by myself...that's all, but seen you..." Rara said before Ravyen yelled out.

"No!, No, um...I'll come with you. She won't go know where anyway." Ravyen said.

Rara raised his let eyebrow. "Why you say that?" He ask Ravyen stupid ass.

Ravyen smiled as she told him the reason. "Because we have evidence, that if giving to the media, your family will be forever shamed. She doesn't want that. Even if Victoria win, we still going to reveled this evidence to the media and everything. I have the phone and shit in my book bag, back at my dorm." Ravyen said, not knowing that she just gave Rara, Varon and North the information they needed.

Rara smirk. "Whatever, I'm just a half-sibling. Lets go to the waterfalls and talk, get to know each other." Rara said as he grab Ravyen's right hand an leading her to the water fall away from the duel, that Atticus was winning.

Rara pulled out his phone and text North what eh fond out.

_To FutureWifeNorth: go to Ravyen's room and find her book bag. she has evidence that she and those sluts were going to give the media about April's whore past. it was going to shame us forever. even if Victoria won, they were still going to show the evidence to the media. GO NOW AND FIND THE INFORMATION!_

North showed Varon the text and the two ran to Ravyen's dorm to find the information.

~10 Minutes Later`

Victoria should be mad that she lost, but she and her girls had that information that would destroy the Motou, Kaiba, Valentine's names.

"April lets go." Atticus yelled out to April. April walk over and smiled when she saw North and Varon. They wanted until they were father away from Victoria and her friends. Rara walk over and smiled at them all.

"You guys got it?" April ask. Everyone, but North, Varon and Rara understood what she was saying. North and Varon smiled and shook their heads yes.

April smiled. "Cool, can't wait to watch those bitches lose it." April said as she turned to Zane and Atticus.

April sighed. "I'm sorry to both of you. I was scared of what could happen and I'm scared of what the media would do and i went crazy. I never meant to put the rape on you and I never meant to lie on your boyfriend. I just want this to be done. I know that now, once we get home, I'm going to get some help and fix everything I did in the past." April said. Atticus hug April and Zane smiled at April.

April knew that she had to get help and she was glad that she was doing just that.

* * *

Victoria slap Ravyen across the face. She couldn't believe that she gave Rara were it was.

KCasey was piss and so was Erin. Daimone wasn't here and KCasey was glad she needed her girlfriend.

They were losing and they didn't like this one bit.

They were losing...and that just couldn't happen.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Check the schedule for the next update.**


	10. Chapter 7-FINAL CHAPTER

**(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale)(Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba)(Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton)(Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)(Rara Raptor_North Monte)**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

~KCasey and Erin~

KCasey look at Erin, her girlfriend, and sighed. In all honesty, she didn't really care about getting revenge on Jaden and them. She didn't really like them and she didn't care that much about them. At first she only wanted them to pay was because her mother put it into her head, so she hated them, but now, that she isn't around her mother all the time, she can see that her mother hatred towards their parents, isn't something that she should continue.

Erin look at KCasey and knew that she was over this revenge shit too. Victoria was doing and acting like she had to do this and she could understand to some point. Victoria's mother is a crazy as woman and she made Victoria think that if she doesn't get revenge she doesn't resort her her family honor.

Victoria's mother, Vivian Wong, is one crazy son of a bitch.

"I don't want to help Victoria anymore. I don't think we can even be friends anymore. She is acting like a mad woman and it's destroying our friendship and me and your relationship. We need to distant ourselves from her. I know it sound mean, but I'm done with this shit and all i really care about is you, me and school." KCasey said. Erin smiled back at her girlfriend.

"Thank god, now break up with Daimone and we will be great." Erin said. KCasey laugh as she text Daimone telling him they are over and that she and Erin aren't friends with Victoria anymore.

~Victoria, Daimone and Ravyen~

Victoria was so piss. She was piss that KCasey and Erin were done with her. KCasey was her fucking friend and she ends things like this!?

She couldn't make those idiots pay and she knew that the only thing she could do was return to her home, but she wasn't going home to her mother. Her mother would kill her and she wasn't ready to die just yet. She was going to live with her father, her step-mother and her step-siblings Daimone and Ravyen.

Her father agreed that she needed a fresh start and she was going to do that. Fuck KCasey, Erin, Her mother, and Jaden and his family!

Daimone should have cared that him and KCasey were over, but he didn't. KCasey was a whore that sleep with way too many people in his case.

He never really cared about dueling. He just came here because he thought he would be the best, but when he lose against Alexis, he was so done with dueling. He was more force on running and taking over his step-father business. He was done with Duel Academy and couldn't wait to they got home.

Ravyen hated that she let Rara get the best of her and that he played with her heart like that. She thought he cared about her, but he was just using her like every other guys has done in the past. She knew that leaving Duel Academy was the best choice. She could go home, force on herself, her grades and making herself better for her and her alone and when she was ready, met a guy or girl that she thinks is worth her time.

The three siblings walk out their room, to their jet and got on.

Goodbye Duel Academy, Goodbye.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

~Alexis and Blair~

"Would you stop slapping my ass?!" Blair yelled out at Alexis, her girlfriend for the last two months.

After what Erin did to Blair, Blair was so done with relationship. She couldn't believe that this bitch lead her own and was sleeping with a bitch that had AIDS! That shit Erin did was crazy, but Alexis was there for her the whole time. She made her see that Erin was a waste of space in her heart and that she needed to get over it. Blair finally gave Alexis the chance to date her and they have been doing amazing for the last two months.

Alexis smirk at Blair. "Then come and sit down and watch this movie that you pick out with me. Stop packing. Winter break is in two weeks and you are packing like it's in two days." Alexis said as she laid in Blair's bed with a red crop top on and some royal blue lace boy short underwear. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun on top of her head. She was wearing her reading glasses and on her feet was her Superman's socks.

Blair turned and look at her girlfriend. She was wearing same as, but her were black, yellow and gray. She had on a grey crop top with the Batman's signal, black lace boy short underwear, her hair was in a neat bun and she had on her yellow Batman's socks.

**(A/N: This is because "Batman Verse Superman," is coming out soon! I am a totally nerd and I can't wait for this fucking movie! Me and my friends argue all the time who would win between Batman and Superman and know we will know! I think it is Batman. I mean, he knows _ALL_ of Superman's weaknesses! He won!)**

Blair sighs as she stop packing and grabs the popcorn and walks over to her bed. She sit down on Alexis's lap as Alexis starts the movie.

Alexis smiles at her girlfriend. "I love you."

Blair blushed at Alexis. "I love you too."

~Jaden and Syrus~

Jaden hug his cousins, Aaron and April bye. Today was their last day here at Duel Academy and everything was okay now. Zane and Aaron were re-building their friendship, Syrus and Aaron talk and they are on okay terms now, but Syrus and April aren't one okay terms, but with Syrus and Zane coming over their house for Christmas, Jaden will make sure that it happens.

Jaden look at Syrus, who was texting on his phone. Jaden sighed as he turned back to his cousins.

"See you guys in two weeks." Jaden said as they wave goodbye and hop on their jet. Jaden turned to look at Syrus, who was standing up and waving goodbye to Aaron and April. Jaden smiled; he was glad that Syrus was giving them a chance. This would be the third time they visited and everything was coming together, at least Jaden and his cousins hope.

They walk to their car and got in, but when Jaden tried to start it up, it didn't work.

Syrus smirk at Jaden as Jaden hit his head on the wheel. Syrus look in the back and grab a picnic basket and laugh at Jaden. Jaden look up and saw the basket. Jaden smirk as they started eating the food in the basket.

Jaden smirk at Syrus. "You plan this, didn't you?"" Jaden ask as Syrus turned on the radio and Little Mix, "Secret Love Song," came on.

Secret Love Song

_When you hold me in the street_  
_And you kiss me on the dance floor_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_We keep behind closed doors_  
_Every time I see you, I die a little more_  
_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_  
_It'll never be enough_  
_It's obvious you're meant for me_  
_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_  
_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_  
_But I'll never show it on my face_

_But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_[Jason Derulo:]_  
_When you're with him, do you call his name_  
_Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_  
_Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_  
_Or would you play it safe and stay?_

_Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_  
_I don't wanna hide us away_  
_Tell the world about the love we're making_  
_I'm living for that day_  
_Someday_  
_Why can't I hold you in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that we could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

_Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_  
_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_  
_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that?_  
_Wish we could be like that_

Syrus smiled at Jaden. "I love you." Jaden smiled back. "I love you too."

~Atticus and Zane~

Zane growled as he burnt his finger again, trying to make this damn burgers and fries. Zane decided to make them dinner and is regretting it now. Zane hates to say this, but he can't cook to save his life.

He wanted to do this because it been forever since the two had chilled together.

Zane was re-building his relationship with Aaron back the way it was before. Him and Aaron have been doing everything and anything they did before everything happen. They have been bonding and everything.

Atticus was busy trying to repair his relationship with April. Him and April ended up coming to a common ground and were trying their best to put the past in the past. Atticus then had to help April and Syrus, who hated each other now. Atticus could understand why Syrus hated April. She tried to destroy Zane's life, but that was then and now, Syrus needs to move on.

Atticus can only imagine Christmas when the two see each other again.

Zane smirk when he saw that the burgers were done, well he thought they were done. When he cut them, they were rare, rare as hell. Then he went to the fries and they were fucking burnt!

Zane growled out as he threw all the food away and sighed.

"Man, I hop Atticus knows how to cook cause, I'm never doing that ever again." Zane said to himself.

The door open to show Atticus with two medium-size pizzas. Atticus smirk at his boyfriend. Zane smiled when he saw the pizzas.

Atticus smiled at his lover as he put the pizzas down and sat down himself.

"You know I love you right?" Zane said to Atticus. Atticus laugh at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I love you too." Atticus said as he open the pizzas and started eating. Zane joined in.

"Oh, I can cook, so never ever try cooking again." Atticus said to Zane.

Zane laugh out.

~Rara and North~

**Lemon Start Here!**

Rara pulled, grab and ripped off North's Rara was going to make love to North. He was sad that he couldn't see her during break, but glad that he met her father. Her father, is a friend of his family, so he had no problem with them dating. He knew Rara was a good guy.

North moaned out as Zane ripped off the last piece of clothing her had left, which had been her red, lace thong. Once North was naked, Rara pulled away from the kiss and strip out of his suit quickly. North bit her lips as she look over Rara's body. Ra, the man had a damn body, 6 pack and a tattoo on his chest. Rara smirk at North.

"Like what you see,baby?" Rara ask North, who was dipping wet now. North blush as she shake her head yes. Rara laugh out. "Good, cause I'm loving what I'm seeing." Rara said grab her Double-Ds and suck on them, hungrily. Rara look under his pillow to find the condom right there. He open North's legs as he enter his fingers into North.

"This might hurt at first, but it'll get better." Rara said. North shook her head yes as Rara enter one of his finger in her. North hiss as it enter her, but as Rara moved his finger in and out and as the last one entered her, North had came at least three times.

"Would you fuck me already?" North ask with an attitude. Rara smirk as he removed his fingers and rolled the condom up on his dick.

North look at Rara will pure irritation in her eyes. Rara smirk at his girlfriend, "Relax, I'm coming. Now, relax your muscle and get ready to have your world rock." Rara said as he thrusted in with one thrust. North screamed out as Rara was now fully inside of her.

'Rara is so fucking big! Oh my god, his family must huge down there!' North thought as Rara stayed still for her.

After a while, North gave him the go. "Okay, move." North said telling Rara to move.

Rara thrusted in and out of North. North groaned as Rara thrusted in and out of her. After a while, North bit her lip. North was in heaven. Rara was hitting that spot that was making her go crazy. She knew sex could be pleasurable, but it was amazing.

"Rara, go faster." North said. Rara smirk as he went faster, making North moan out.

Rara went faster and faster, hitting the same spot over and over. This was driving North and Rara crazy because both were very close, so very fucking close to cumming.

"Rara! I'm.. oh god! Cumming!" North yelled out as she came hard on Rara's dick. Rara groaned as North enclosed around his dick, making him thrust in one more time before cumming deep inside the condom.

**Lemon Ends Here!**

Rara pulled out of North and threw the condom away. He laid down next to North and smirk. North laid her head on Rara's chest.

"I love you North." Rara said as they fell asleep.

North smiled."I love you too Rara." She said as she fell asleep.

~Varon and Chazz~

Chazz gasp as he tried to caught his breath. Varon was up and was now in the bathroom. Chazz couldn't feel his ass anymore. He groaned when Varon grab his ass. Varon smirk as he put one of his fingers in. He couldn't help but laugh as Chazz moaned out.

"Ready for round 3?" Varon ask. Chazz's face was red as a rose. Varon laugh out. He couldn't help it. His boyfriend was so cute.

"Yes and No. My ass is like numb right now 'cause of you!" Chazz yelled out. Chazz moaned out Varon re-enter him.

"Love you babe." Varon said as Chazz moaned out and as Varon said, get over it.

Chazz moaned out again. "Love you too sexy."

* * *

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOGUE. PLEASE KEEP READING MY OTHER STORIES AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD A REVIEW!


	11. Epilogue

**(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale)(Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba)(Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton)(Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)(Rara Raptor_North Monte)**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

~Graduation/Announcing KING, QUEEN, PRINCE, and PRINCESS of Games~

~Jaden and Syrus~

Jaden growled as Syrus slap him upside the head, for the third time.

Syrus sighed. "Would you get up already? You and Zane are dueling today for the title of King of Games. I wonder if it will be another tie like last time?" Syrus said as he pulled the cover off Jaden, to show Jaden only dress in his blue sweatpants.

Jaden groaned at his annoying, but sexy boyfriend. "It will be a tie again. Me and him know each other's moves, so it will mostly likely be a damn tie. What time is it anyways?" Jaden ask as he got up and finger through his wild, brown, shoulder-length hair. Syrus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Sometimes, Syrus questioned why he was with Jaden, but then he loved him.

"9:35 am. The duel is at 12,so get up, get dress, so we can go eat and chill before the duels start." Syrus said as he comb through his hair. Jaden look over at his boyfriend and smirk. Ra, did he love him. Syrus was in a pair of black leather skinny jean, a white muscle shirt and some black combat boots. His hair, he was going to do two braids and was wearing his contracts today.

Jaden sighed as he grab some black jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue leatherman jacket, some all black Nike's and pull his hair into a man-bun.

Today was going to be a long day.

~Alexis and Blair~

Alexis fix the bra that she was wearing, while Blair put lipstick on her lips.

Alexis sighed as she fix her long maxi skirt and her bra-like crop top with her all white Chanel sandals. She had curled her hair early and decided simple make-up was all she needed. She was being crown QUEEN of Games today and she wanted people to know exactly who she was.

She smiled when she felt Blair's arms wrap around her waist. Blair was wearing a white maxi dress with the sides cut off. Blair had on her all white red-bottoms and her hair was straight with a middle part. She had no make-up, but red lipstick. She was being crown PRINCESS of Games today as well.

They took a quick picture and was done kiss each other and grab their suitcases and bags.

Blair look at Alexis. "What did your parents say about all of us moving inn together?"

Alexis sighed. She knew this would come up and she really didn't want to have this talk.

For some strange ass reason, her parents and Blair's parents can't stand each other. Maybe because Blair's father grope Alexis's mom and her dad went crazy as hell on him or maybe because Blair's mother tried to give her dad a blowjob in front of Blair and Alexis.

Either way, when she told her parents that she and Blair would be moving in together, shit went south.

"They still don't agree. They think that you will cheat because of the way your parents grope and tried to blowjob mine." Alexis said as Blair sighed.

"I understand, but they have to understand that I am nothing like my parents and I wish that they could see that." Blair said. Alexis sighed as they pulled all their stuff in Zane and Jaden's cars.

Alexis turned to Blair. "I love you that's all that matters." Alexis said as the two lock up the cars and walk to get some breakfast.

~Atticus and Zane~

Atticus was still. He couldn't believe that Zane was doing this to him. He knew that he loved him, but really this was so... Ra.

"Atticus will you marry me?" Zane said with an all white wedding band.

Atticus couldn't believe that Zane was doing this! He understood that he loved him and Atticus loved him too, so this is the perfect time.

Was it?

Atticus sighed as he thought this through. Saying yes, he would be forever happy...

"Yes, I will marry you..." Atticus said. Zane place the ring on Atticus's ring finger and pulled him into a kiss.

"Love you." Zane said. Atticus smiled as he leaned forward and kiss Zane.

~Varon and Chazz~

Varon laugh as Chazz's three brothers told him stories of when Chazz was a baby. Chazz had a deep blush on his face.

He hated the fact that his brothers were doing this. He thought that they would be piss that he wasn't about to be the KING of Games or even the PRINCE of Games. When he did talk to them, they were piss, but when they learned that he was dating Varon Valentines, they were a piss as before.

Varon smirk at Chazz, who was trying to hide his blush, but it was just not working. Varon grab Chazz by his waist and pulled him into his lap. This made Chazz blush, deepen. His three brothers look at the couple and then them selves and laugh even more.

They were mad that he didn't become the KING or PRINCE of Games, but Varon Valentines was a good guy and could keep Chazz in control or that they didn't mind.

They were happy that Chazz was happy.

~Rara and North~

Rara was currently hiding behind North, who was trying to get her father to calm down. Rara look over at his mom, dad, step-mom and little sister, who were all surprised, upset, but happy that Rara and North decided to be adults about this.

North's foster father, Max the Millionaire, was piss and he wanted to kill, no murder, Rara Raptor. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He loved North very much and he didn't know if he should agree to this, but she was 18 and she had to do this herself and Max would be there for her, all the way.

"Fine, I will support you and Rara and you two bring in my grandchild, but," Max said pointing to Rara," if you hurt my damn daughter, I will hunt you down, slowly cut you up and kill you and then burn your body." Max said to Rara.

North sighed as Rara shook his head understanding what Max was saying because he was a little too young to die.

* * *

6 Hours Later

Dr. Crowler walk out into the crowd to see parents, students and fans cheering.

Today was the last day and the day that everyone finally know who is the KING, QUEEN, PRINCE and PRINCESS of Games.

"The PRINCESS of Games is... Blair Flannigan!"

The crowd went wild for Blair. Blair walk over to Crowler and smiled.

"The PRINCE, or should I say, PRINCES of Games are... Varon Valentines and Rara Raptor!"

The crowd was amazed and happy that both brother got the title. They screamed our when the two walk out and walk over to Blair. Blair hug them and they hug her back.

"The QUEEN of Games is... NO other than... Alexis Kaiba!"

The crowd wasn't surprised that Alexis was crowd the QUEEN of Games. She was just like her Joey and Seto, so she was going to be Queen.

Alexis walk over to the three and hug them and gave Blair a quick kiss.

"And finally, the KING of Games... IS... Jaden Motou and Zane Truesdale!"

The crowd was silent. They couldn't believe that it was a tie, but a tie between two amazing duelist. The crowd went really crazy when the two walk out. They walk over to their friends and family and hug them.

They had proved to everyone they, were the best.

~15 Years later~

Jaden, Zane, Varon, Alexis, and Rara groaned when they heard crying and yelling.

They really hated that they gave their spouse the day off.

Everything has been good for the 5 couples.

Jaden and Syrus have four kids, three boys, one girl. Adam and Ethan, the twin boys, look just like Jaden and loved to annoy him. Zoey, was the girl version of Syrus and had Jaden wrap around his finger. Yusei, their youngest son, look nothing like Jaden or Syrus, but like Jaden's dad and mom, Yugi and Yami. He had black hair and blonde highlights with violet eyes. He was like Jaden, but was soft spoken like Syrus. They are 10 (the twins), 8, and 4.

Zane and Atticus have two kids, boy and a girl. Jade look like just like Zane, but was Atticus all the way. When she didn't get what she wanted, she would go fucking crazy and didn't care what anyone said. Jordan look like Atticus, but was Zane all the way. He was cool, calm and collected, but could go crazy when he wanted to. They are 9 and 4.

Varon and Chazz have one child together, a girl. Kelly, was the girl version of Chazz, but was mean as hell like Varon and knew that. She really didn't like people, but her family. She is 13.

Alexis and Blair have two kids, two girls. Halsey, look like Blair, but has Alexis's eyes and and act just like her too. She knows she is the best and she shows it too. Then there's Summer. She looks like Alexis, but has Blair's eyes and act like her too. They both are 11 and 10.

Rara and North have four kids, two sets of twins, one girls and one boys. The first set, the boys, look like Rara and Varon and act like them too. The second set of twin, the girls, act like Rara and North and look like both of them too.

KCasey and Erin both died of AIDS, while Victoria and Daimone had sex and Victoria got pregnant and gave birth to her son, Jack, but she, Ravyen and Daimone were send to jail for murdering their parents.

THE END!

* * *

THE ONE-SHOT TO END THIS SERIES WILL BE OUT VERY SOON!

I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE READING THIS STORY! THIS IS THE EPILOGUE! PLEASE KEEP READING MY OTHER STORIES AND WATCH OUT FOR THE YUGIOH 5'D ONE-SHOT, COMING SOON!


End file.
